The hunters way Chapter 1
by Teshy
Summary: join An Arbiter hunting bad bloods, He finds two unusual children who he takes under his claws so to speak and teaches them the ways of the hunter. join them in a chase across all of known space to find some unusual xeno's and a bad ooman plot for war
1. Chapter 1

The Hunters Way

Hi all well thanks to a kind person; I decided to try something different. Thank you so much Amaunet! Your words gave me a lot inspiration and thank you for helping start this and all the constructive criticism. If you want to read a great story I suggest looking her up. She is a fantastic writer. I hope you all enjoy and please feel free to comment. I know I probably will not get everything right but I will try. So no flames please but I do like constructive criticism.

I don't own any of the setting or races *Pouts*

Amaunet has given me permission to use her name. Thank You! I made her one of the characters to honor a very kind person and without her push this probably would not have been written. =)

.net/s/4043364/1/A_Predators_Heart this is the link to her story.

I don't own characters that appear in the AVP books. Again pout I wished I did. Lol Perry is the author of them and all characters names I used from that are his.

Chapter 1

Eyes of a warrior

"Is it ready?" The corporate Man gazes out in the test pen.

A doctor turns to Him saying "Yes but I strongly disagree with this. Don't do this please. He is a living breathing child. We know the regeneration aspect of him is working. I bed you don't hurt him anymore."

The doctor was Japanese his name tag read Dr. Morimoto on it. His eyes betrayed him as much as his worlds.

The man from Wayland industries is thin short black hair and reflective glasses. Pretty much a company man, but there was some about him that unnerved Morimoto about him.

His hopes he know are falling on deaf ears. "Please reconsider!"

The man just stares down and says "commence!"

Silted golden eyes gaze as a door lifts. His soft russet fur gleams in the lights. He has think black stripes all over his body and a white break that goes from his chin down to inner thighs.

The grinning demon starts to come out. It is completely black, skeletal looking with two mouths. The doctor winces gazing down at what he considered his child.

The little club was made from many different beings it even has some of the xenomorphs in him. He looked like he was a cross between an old earth Siberian tiger and a human.

The Dr knows he will survive but the pain he will go though. His little body holds great power in it, even more than He can dream of.

The creature gazes down at little creature. It begins running forwards at full speed hissing its anger. The little one not understanding spreads his arms thinking it's a new friend. It giggles softly and lets out little noises that sound like that sound a lot like "play, play" the Xenomorph darts forward plunging its inner mouth into the child.

Screams emanate from the child over and over, his little body flopping around in agony. Over the mouth keeps plunging in and almost as fast it heals right up.

Morimoto closes his he eyes. This cub is the closest has had to child. The company won't take that away.

He looks up at the corporate seeing his mouth move as he watches. The words are easy. He is mouthing this will be an excellent weapon.

Morimoto's mind made up. He has been preparing for this for a while. When they put his little one to sleep for the night, He will get him off this space station. He formulates a plan and waits.

His child starts to snarl down below. The little child unsheathes its small claws hissing. It rakes them against the helmet of the eyeless beast. The scratches cut deep pouring acid down onto the ground and all over Him. He screams more as his skink burns and reforms continuously his little claws dig in more.

The nightmare backs up a bit to get away from the claws. The cub flashes forwards his small fangs burry into its neck. It gags as blood pools around the cub melting into his skull his body thrashes and rips the throat out of the creature falling to the ground as his skull knits itself.

The golden eyes stare as the beast falls over its blood leaking out. It moves weakly for a few minutes and then silence.

Morimoto looks on as tears trickle out. His boy down there in pain and confused. His little body trembling as the genetics kick in. He moves back and growls a little.

The jets pump in tranquilizers and the cub falls down his body trying to fight the sleep effects. They put masks on and the aids move in taking the little cub grunting as they lift, his muscles being denser than any humans.

They carry him to the pen and gently place him in it. Already he beings to stir, they scramble to get away from him. This is it thinks Morimoto. He says "I am going to check on Him." The corporate replies," It You are going to check on it."

Morimoto looks up at Him. "No it's a Him, not what you call an it, a him period. Now I will go check on him." He turns not wanting to here anymore. He starts to put his plan into action.

He goes down and checks the little one. He is already awake and his eyes glare at anyone coming near him. Morimoto comes close to the pen. It's a square pen meant for dangerous animals. He turns off the electricity to the pen and looks over

. He hears a little whimper and "Daddy!" He opens the cage and the cub scampers out.

Morimoto moves to his knees and holds out his hands. The cub scampers over and whimpers, crying onto the man's chest, His arms wrapped around his neck. The cub hiccups "Daddy."

He says softly "shhh were going away from here. Come with Me. "

He walks with the cub dead set on what was going to happen. He moves to one of rooms with the pods. He locks the door and locks it. He shoots the controls to short them so it won't open.

He then turns to the cub and says softy "I love you son remember me."

He opens a pod and has Him climb in. The little club mews a bit and gazes up. He puts two long cylinders in with Him and says "these will help protect you."

He pushes a button and watches as the canopy closes and here's one last mew as the smoke of the stasis fogs over the pod. He sighs not being able to see Him. He decides not to vent the excess so no one can see the cub till they open it.

He begins recording as he hears pounding on the door. He continues as all of a sudden the whole station rocks as some explosions happen. He hears alarms for intruders coming in. He continues to speak as long as He can. The film still rolls as the pod rockets out and a dead father fall down blood pooling from his chest and back.

A second ship has streaked in with its cloak up. The Warrior watches as His aids scan. They finally found the bad bloods. He chuckles wanting to have blood on his blades. The scanners begin to flash as something is shot at them.

He turns and snarls "Do they see us? Is the space station attacking us?"

One of the younger warriors turns and grunts "scans say it's some sort of life pod and there is a life form inside."

He growls figuring one of the bad bloods had spotted them and tried to escape.

"Bring the pod on board and we will see what is in it." A tractor beam catches the projectile and brings it aboard as the Warrior walks to the cargo hold. He opens a wrist computer and types on it. The comp hacks immediately into the ooman technology

He snarls and unsheathes his gauntlet knives waiting to see. There seems to be no heat but that makes sense due to it being a cryo tube the ommans use.

He waits and then at last there is movement. He gazes down and something very small moves around. He hears a pitiful squeak and something begins to cry softly.

Never hearing these kinds of sounds the warrior leans in and can see a small creature moving around.

He hears an audible click and a face appears on the screen beside the pod. Quickly he turns on his translator as the ooman speaks.

"If you are seeing this you picked up the child in this cryopod. He is a very special child. He is very smart and strong. I engineered him to be a defense against alien threats.

Now the honest truth you see before you a wonder child so full of life and love, I see him like a son. Please be good to him.

The child was called operation shield. The Wayland industries started to twist that into a weapon. They made me make him able to procreate with any mammalian specices the offspring would inherit most of his traits." He pauses or a second hearing a bang.

He continues "Please keep the little one out of the hands of the Wayland Industries. He deserves a happy life not one of being a tool. Let him be himself please I beg you as a father who loves his child. Please be good family to him."

The ooman turns as the door blows in. a shimmer moves in and twin blades pierce Him. He falls forwards and reaches hitting the button then alls that can be seen is space.

The Warrior growls harshly. The bad bloods they have no honor. He looks down at the child and activates a com. "How long before we dock" they reply "15 minutes so we can remain undetected. The warrior looks down and reaches down stroking the cubs head. He clicks "soon your father will be avenged little pup."

To the warriors surprise the child latches not his hand. He blinks at what a strong grip it has. He lifts his hand out and the cub as it holds on. It giggles as it holds itself up by just arm strength. "How can a child have this much strength in such a little body?" He ponders.

His com goes off and a young blooded yautja states. "Five minutes to dock but Leader the place is about to explode. There is a wrist device about to go off." The Leader states "all stop and monitor the other craft."

He looks down and gazes into golden silted eyes. He thinks of how they look and his eyes widen. They look like the same shape of his dead Mates. He looks into those eyes. Its muzzle draws into a smile.

He can latterly feel his heart swell like he has never felt before. He draws the cub in towards his body and let's little purr as he feels the pup wrap its arms around his neck. He turns and heads to the bridge quickly.

He walks though the many halls. The child still holding close, His hands automatically hold it up from his behind careful of the thin tail that reaches almost to the Childs ankles.

He is surprised when he hears the creature purring much like the yautja do to sooth their loved ones. He clicks his mandibles behind his mask and walks over sitting down after entering the bridge.

The young blooded all look to him in confusion their eyes looking at the thing wrapped around the leaders neck. One pipes up "Leader is you ok that thing has a hold on your neck?"

The leader calmly looks at him and says. "It is ok it's just a pup. It's not hurting me. Now how long?" as predicted he sees the other ship leavening. The tracker still beeping from its hull as it leaves.

He barks out "reverse full speed wait thought the shockwave. Then we go to light."

The young warriors don't question it they do as ordered just in time as the space station explodes in a ball of fire. After the shockwave they begin tracking the other ship though hyperspace.

After a few minutes the leader lets the child sit on his lap. He unfastens his helmet and hangs it on the side of his chair now not needing it for combat.

He gazes down at the little one who is looking up at him in wonder. The old warrior wonders what is going through the pups mind. Is it fear or hate? He clicks his lower mandible in though.

After a few seconds the pup surprises him yet again by standing on wobbly legs and reaches up. It takes its fingers and wraps them around the warriors own hand and holds himself steady it peers into his yautja eyes almost fleeing like it is looking directly into his soul. The little pups' eyes so much like his mates he can barely believe it. Its golden eyes sparkle in the light.

The little pup lets out a startling Mew and says "Daddy" in the ooman language.

He looks down and says "Daddy" in Yautja and to his surprise the child says it exactly like him in perfect Yautja. He purrs softly and draws the pup into a hug.

The others gape in shock as the Leader shows this thing kindness. One says "Leader do we leave that with oomans?"

He looks at the one who spoke shooting him a stern look. In which the young blooded bows acknowledging him as more dominant. He barks "the pup in Mine and I will raise him as a warrior."

The all nod knowing any more augment would risk the Leaders wrath.

He looks down as the pup curls up on his lap and sleeps. He can only think. "The little one has had such a hard day. I am glad he sleeps" He pets the back of the pup marveling how silky soft his fur is. He says "Open a channel to the arbitrator's guild.

The proud leader of the Arbitrator's appears before him and clicks "Are the Bad bloods dead?"

He bows his head in reverence at the ancient warrior. "No Leader we traced them to an ooman settlement and are very near the end of the chase. We are right behind them"

The leader nods and says "Very good Ashik when the bad bloods are dead you can return to home world. We have some young ready for the blooding ceremony." That's when he notices the thing in Ashik's lap. "Did you find a pet on the ooman station?"

Ashik looks down and then back at the noble warrior. "No Leader it's a pup an ooman was trying to save and I want to ask permission to train him."

The Leader looks down pondering the ramifications of this. He looks over again and can see something he has not seen in Ashik's eyes.

Life returning to long since dead eyes, He feigns a bit more contemplation already knowing his decision. "This child brings life to your eyes Ashik. I will allow this only if you adopt this child. It is good for you."

Ashik looks down and then back up. "Thank you Leader, I want the pup as my own." He looks down again and says "His name shall be awe'tesh from now on."

The Leader nods and says "A strong name, the pup is Yours Ashik train him well." With that the image fades back into stars flying by.

"Leader the bad bloods are heading towards another ooman station." States the young blooded.

He nods and says "how long till they and we arrive?" the warrior replies "two cycles of our sun Leader" He nods.

He gets up cradling the child in his arms and says "I am going to sleep for while wake me if needed."

They all bow as he leaves. He heads down to the many Halls to his room. He puts the child on his bed as he begins to take of his armor. He begins cleaning each piece and reverently placing them on the wall. He forgets about the pup as he continues to strip out of the armor.

Awe'tesh spies something shiny hanging on the wall. Standing by holding the head board he reaches up going on tiptoes. He pulls popping it of the wall falling back with hardly any noise. He begins fiddling with it giggling a bit.

Ashik looks over hissing as he spies the pup holding a shrunken. He steps quickly towards the bed and gasps as the blades fly out of it unfolding into the thrown weapon.

The child mews a bit as the blade bites in to his bicep deeply. Blood sprays out of the wound. The pup holds it in both hands throwing it away from him.

Luckily Ashik is not there as the blade sales with frightening speeds at the wall embedding the shrunken eight inches into solid metal. The blade continues to bounce for a few seconds. He looks back at the pup knowing he is hurt seeing the blood leak down his arm.

He moves over the whimpering pup and gently parts the fur where it cut should be with his talons.

The little one mews "Daddy" as he sniffles from the pain.

The warrior keeps looking seeing where the blood was but cannot find a wound. He looks back at the pup carefully and says "No wound?"

the little cub cocks its head and repeats the words back at him then says Daddy hugging the warrior around the neck.

He holds the pup as he gazes up at the blades still seeing the red drip of the back of the thrown weapon. His mind wondering how such a little creature could throw so hard. Not many unblooded have that kind of strength.

He lies down closing his eyes wrapping his arm around the cub and resting for a few hours. He wakes up from the little ones movements and decides to start Awe'tesh's education. He points to various parts of his body saying words for each part.

Awe'tesh loves this game He starts saying the words as daddy points at places on his body. His sharp mind catching ever syllable with keen ears and speaks them back. His mind unknown to him memorizing the words and what they mean.

After just a day of working with the words of his people Ashik gazes absolutely amazed how much the pup can converse. He must have been exceptional to the oomans He purrs his pleasure and pride for the child's brilliance.

He looks over and waits for the coming hunt. He looks down watching his Pup move around the young warriors. He chuckles as they all seem to have taken a shine to him.

One even reached down lifting the pup into his lap showing him symbols and saying the names of each symbol teaching the little one how to count. He chuckles to himself knowing not a day ago they wanted him dead. Now look at them it's just something about that pup is very special.

The old warrior looks around and sighs lost in thought. "I wished my Mate was alive. She would love him to pieces. She would probably spoil him with the best armor and weapons." His thoughts turn also to Awe'tesh wishing that the pup had a sibling to grow up with. Sadly they never had children of their own.

He looks up bringing himself out of his thoughts as he sees the station coming into view. Just a few hours more and the hunt starts. He makes sure Awe'tesh is ok with the navigator and goes to put on his armor.

After stocking up on everything he needs and putting his med pack into its slot he walk back to the bridge. He finds the pup still in the navigators lap and he blinks almost thinking the cub is piloting the ship.

He watches in awe as the ship continues forwards the cub reaches up and the ship suddenly cloaks. The warrior behind him says softly "good Awe'tesh right on time"

Ashik wonders if he will blow up with all the pride he feels for the child. The lil one spies him and with glee squirms off the lap of the navigator and moves to him holding out his little arms.

He leans down and scoops him up sitting down. Both their chests vibrate with a purr as the little one says "Love Daddy much very"

The old warrior chuckles and corrects Awe'tesh's words. The pup nods and sits in his lap repeating them as they are supposed to be.

The ship slows to a crawl to remain undetected nearing the space station. He smiles and puts the pup in his chair and goes to the docking area to wait.

The ship moves up to a port and the door opens. He pushes his cloaking as does many others. His growls "begin the hunt but only kill the bad bloods"

There are screams and hisses all around as they enter. They quickly move in two's forming small packs to deal with the bad bloods.

He nods to them and runs down one of the tunnels his wrist computer scans the ooman place and feeds back a layout of the place. He moves fast seeing one of the bad bloods he runs by his wrist claws slicing the head clean off before the Yautja even knows what hit him. He continues moving into the lower levels.

He looks around as he hits a dead end blinking. The readout says there is a door here. He looks around and activates his plasma caster and fires at the wall.

The ooman metal rips and melts as a huge hole he growls stepping through. The floor suddenly shifts and takes him down. His second leaping onto the lift too they descend into the bowls of the station.

The lift stops and a door open showing a huge room. Steeping out the two see women down here cowering as they exit, the ooman computers are sparking.

There is musk of the bad bloods here too. He quickly looks around. He spots the huge one too late. One of the ooman females is stabbed by its claws lifting it up and throwing it so it can kill the others.

The females scream and start running as Ashik flares his mandibles howling how this Bad Blood dare hunt unarmed oomans especially unarmed females.

The bad blood looks up and roars his defiance charging Ashik. They collide and begin to fight claw to claw. The second moving back knowing the Leader can handle this one.

He spots another cloaked as it walks up behind the leader from the doorway to the left. I hiss as He lets loose a plasma blast into it killing it.

There is a scream behind it and an ooman female falls too. Her last thoughts instinctually wrap around the child in her hands padding its fall. He roars out in anger for his mistake.

The leader throws the bad blood out to the next room and begins to cut systematically the bad blood down.

He crosses claws hitting the leader of the bad bloods square in the head. The bad blood staggers back arms wide as he thrusts his claw down over his arm he cuts the arm off behind the claws dropping them on the ground.

The bad blood yowls in pain. Then turns cutting off the other wrist before the bad blood try to use his computer.

Roaring as He cuts the bad blood leaders head off last, watching as the lifeless body slumps over. He pulls out his spear and breaks the traitors skull as he is not worthy of being a trophy.

He looks back as his second is still standing in the other room. He walks over and gazes down at the ooman and dead bad blood.

The Second looks over say "I did not see her. I did not."

He holds up his hand and looks down saying "this is painful but you did not know. I find it as an accident. Watch your plasma from now on. No mistakes. I also charge you 10 hrs training time to make sure you understand the burner stays cold if you don't know the target."

The warrior bowed gratefully to his Leader knowing full well he could have killed him.

He takes a deep breath and walks over smashing the bad blood's skull.

There is a soft wailing emanating from the child still in the women's arms. Ashik hears the crys too and walks over. He gazes down and shakes his head.

"The black warrior is giving these days." States Ashik gazing down at the little human pup. "I was wishing for a sibling for Awe'tesh and here it is."

He reaches down and lifts the child shifting his sight into the ooman sight. Bright blue eyes gaze at his mask and it reaches out putting its hands on it giggling softly.

The Second asks "Ooman child? You're not taking that too?"

Ashik looks over and says "Hunters right I claim this in payment for saving the oomans."

The second bows and they look around more. The child tucked in his arm. His com beeps and the all clear is given every bad blood is accounted for.

He heads towards the ship His second pouring blue liquid over the bodies eating them and the gear.

They enter the ship and the others look but wisely say nothing about how foolish their leader is being.

He walks to the bridge and clicks his mandibles seeing Awe'tesh and the pilot talking, as the pilot continues to teach him words.

He looks up and sees the bundle and cocks his head curious.

The warriors bow to Ashik as he sits down.

He watches as Awe'tesh stands and moves to him. His small form quickly climbing into his lap, his eyes look at the bundle with a new face and he says "Daddy what that?"

He clicks his mandible and says "That is Your Sister, Son. She will learn with you and grow up as you do an ooman warrior."

Awe'tesh looks up and says "what Name?"

He looks down at the bundle and says "We shall call Her Amaunet."

Awe'tesh reaches out and strokes her fine blond hair and looks into the blue eyes. He mews and she giggles. He looks up "I like Daddy."

The old warrior chuckles and nods as he holds his family, feeling as close to complete as he can get.

Ashik looks at the pilot and states "Set course for Home." Standing He turns and heads back to his room holding the little Amaunet, Awe'tesh clinging to his armored back purring happily, His small chin resting on Ashik's shoulder.

Ashik put the two on the bed and starts hanging up his armor keeping one eye on Awe'tesh, he stretches and turns looking at the two. Awe'tesh is holding his Sister in his small arms curling around her.

Ashik chuckles and says "Awe'tesh can you watch your Sister and keep her company till I get out of my bath?"

Awe'tesh mews happily and says "Yes Daddy I will protect her."

He smiles and enters the washing room next to the bedroom. He gazes down at the big green pool and slips in sighing as the water warms automatically to his desired temperature.

As Ashik bathes he again thinks about his dead Mate. His mandibles click knowing she would have been happy with the choices he made.

He gets out of the bath and it automatically cleans. Putting on his sleeping attire he walks out noticing Awe'tesh curled around Amaunet. He hears his come ring and sits on the bed answering it.

"Sorry to disturbed You Leader but another clan is requesting to dock with us. They need some equipment they sustained damage in a fight with the oomans. It is old broken tooth's can. His second is now in command, seems that Dachande has lost the battle with the black warrior."

Ashik nods and says "let them have what they need and invite them to dine with us tonight. I would like to hear how my old friend's life was ended. "

He comes back on his com and says "they would like to but warns they have a special guest that may be seen as prey."

Ashik cocks his head as he notes the nervous tone he barks "what sort of guest?"

The Young blood replies "It is a blooded ooman women Leader."

His eyes get a bit wide and he chuckles. "Tell Him she is more than welcome to join us. They can meet the new family."

The young warrior bows and breaks connection.

He shakes his head and says softly "paya is working in mysterious ways this month." He lays in his bed his and feels moment.

He watches his eyes barely open as awe'tesh moves his sister in the crook of Ashik's arm to keep Her warm, then moves lower curling up at his legs.

He smiles thinking even this young Awe'tesh shows honor to his Sister and to him. He looks at the now sleeping cub and then closes his eyes feeling of pride moving all though him.

A few hours later his comp sends a vibration though him as he sits up. Yawning he looks around. Amaunet looks up at him and smiles warmly. He chuckles and lifts the babe proceeding to change her.

Ashik notes Awe'tesh and watches him, some how he got his knife from the wall. He watches in fascination as the cub swings it around in graceful movements, his little body seeming to move in fluid motion from one shift to the next.

Shaking Himself out of his awe he says "Awe'tesh its time for supper later I will show you some movements to practice with your new knife."

The little cub looks up and smiles softly saying in almost a purr "Yes Daddy." He leaps up clinging to the wall with his small claws and reaches up replacing the knife.

Ashik can only chuckle and think "Clever pup."

He takes Amaunet and carries her as Awe'tesh walks at a swift pace beside him His small legs seeming to have no trouble keeping up. They head to the galley to meet the new leader and this other ooman.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – don't own anything but the characters I create. Amaunet is owned by her and the rest by their respected creators.

The Hunters way

Chapter 2

Dinner with Danger

The way to the ships food galley is long. Little Awe'tesh continues to scamper after Ashik as best as He can. They pause once and a while so the little one can catch his breath. His little chest heaves as he is not use to all the walking yet. He looks up and mews at his father and continues on fallowing him

Ashik watches with pride. He knows Awe'tesh could move faster and be less winded walking on all fours but chooses to walk like the Yautja. He waits as the cub pants a bit and before his wind is even fully caught they begin again.

They reach the Galley and which snaps alive and preparations commence. Ashik moves over to the head table and sits down still holding Amaunet. Awe'tesh climbs up into the next chair over. He sits down and alls that can be seen above the table is his ears.

Ashik can only chuckle at how comical that looks. He waits for the arrival of the guests. One of the cooks comes over with a bag for Amaunet to nurse from. It's filled with enhanced water to make her grow strong.

He lets Amaunet nurse on the bag and looks up. He stands fluidly nodding in respect for the new leader of Dachande's clan.

The new leader is an impressive specimen almost 8 and a half feet tall and cords of muscle ripple over his body. He has dreadlocks down to his shoulders with the usual silver rings. But in between the rings he uses small vertebrae.

The woman beside him is slender and also well toned. She moves with the grace of one of the Kainde Amedha. She too has hair in dreadlocks down to bottom of her shoulder blades. She wears the armor of the yautja fitted for her.

Bakuub gazes over at the leader of the Ki its-pa clan. Ashik is a very impressive yautja, his honor never to be questioned. He lives and breathes honor as is fitting of an arbiter. He looks down at his new mate Machiko and back hoping this will go well. He clears his throat and begins the formalities.

Greetings noble leader Ashik, I am Bakuub, I now lead the Setg'-in clan and this is my mate Da'dtou-di, She was blooded by our great leader Dachande.

Hearing this Ashik's eyes widen a bit, an ooman mate? Is that even possible? Still he won't question that since he now has an ooman daughter. He thinks a bit as his mandibles click.

Nodding his head he says "greetings and welcome to our ship Bakuub. Congratulations on your new position. It saddens me to know Dachande had fallen to the battle with the black warrior Cetanu. I hope His hunts are glorious in Paya's land

Machiko listens to all that is being said. A pang of missing the great leader strikes her. It was Dachande and her that killed the xeno queen. She wears her mark with pride the lightning bolt etched it her forehead.

She knows the news that Bakuub brings will surly anger the Leader before them. She can see a bundle of cloth in his hands and his other is holding a bag to it. She looks at this wondering what is in the cloths. She looks back up at Bakuub as he announces her being his mate. She looks back wondering how the leader will take that.

Bakuub states clearly. "We are honored that you allowed us to dock and repair our ship. You honor us greatly with your generosity. We were hunting bad blood ooman's who seem to now have technology to see our cloaked vessels."

He continues with "Your being here has lifted our sprits since we could not fold space due to heavy damage to the engines. We were not able to continue and it's of great importance we find them."

Taking in what Bakuub stated he looks up at him. "What did they do that deems them bad blood Bakuub?"

The young leader replies "They have figured out a way to alter the Kainde Amedha so they can hold weapons and use them effectively. They also found some way to control these warriors."

Upon hearing this news Ashik's mandibles flare letting out a hiss of anger. His body ridged with what this news means.

Ashik gazes at Bakuub saying "Are you sure of this?"

Bakuub activates his computer and a holographic image of the creatures shines on the table. It's the one of the many that attacked him and Da'dtou-di they square off against it. You can see a block as the creatures club comes down. The small form of Da'dtou-di gutting it with wrist blades, the being falls in its death throes. The image ends and he gazes at the old leader to see his reaction.

His first reaction was to look at the Ooman women then to Bakuub. He realizes that the Ooman women have already proven herself already in battle. He thinks about the image and growls

"This cannot be allowed to happen; the Oomans do not know what they are doing. It would be bad if these new Kainde Amedha started breeding more of themselves. We will repair your vessels and then we both will go hunt these Kainde Amedha."

Ashik sits down and sighs as He takes the now empty bag away from Amaunet. The little one start to cry as he notes the other ooman gaze sharply at him, realizing she just figured out what is in the cloths he chuckles a bit waiting to see what she does.

Machiko here a sharp cry and she gazes over. Her eyes widen behind her mask as she realizes that it's a human child on the Leader's arms. She opens her mouth and shuts it. She opens it again and cannot help herself.

"Is that an Ooman child?"

Bakuub gazes at her his moth gaping at his Mates boldness. He moves to reprimand her but stops as he hears chuckling from the old Leader.

Ashik finally stops chuckling and shakes his head muttering "No wonder you liked this Ooman Bakuub she is a hand full, and as for your question. Yes this is an Ooman child. I found it when I was hunting a bad blood a few days ago."

Machiko bows her head and says "I am sorry for my outburst Noble Leader it just shocked me."

Ashik chuckles again and says "it is ok Da'dtou-di I adopted her and Awe'tesh I found a few days before that. Her name is Amaunet"

Machiko cocks her head and says "Awe'tesh and Amaunet?"

Hearing his name Awe'tesh wakes up and mews standing up his head pops up from under the table giving a little mew.

Machiko blinks and gasps. "What is that? It looks like a humanoid tiger cub."

Bakuub just stares not believing what he is seeing, a small furred creature and an ooman child. What was Ashik thinking?

Ashik takes off his Helmet gazing at the two with his own sight. He says "They are my children. I adopted them. I am going to raze them in yautja tradition."

Both Bakuub and Machiko take off their helmets. Machiko walks around as she feels such warmth she looks down at the smiling little child. She looks up at Ashik and says softly.

"May I?"

Ashik nods and holds up the small ooman to the women.

Machiko reaches out and gently takes the small bundle gazing at the little one her heart seems to skip a beat. She smiles for the first time in a very long time holding the child close. She gazes down and beams as the blue eyes gaze up at her.

Machiko starts looking down at the smiling infant and thinks "This is so different, I have never thought about children only perfection and succeeding. So this is what I was missing."

She gazes at Bakuub and back down coming to a decision about herself. Smiling at Him she lets him know how much he means to her and how much she came to love this noble warrior. She turns back and gives the child to Ashik and bows respectfully to him.

The two sit down and the rest of the two clans come in sitting down. Food is brought to them all. There is plenty for everyone. They talk of great hunting spots and of many trophies and honorable scars.

After eating the stories continue. Machiko feels something at her leg tugging on Hr armor. She looks down and sees the little tiger creature called Awe'tesh there. She moves to pick him up but gasps as he lightly leaps into her lap, straddling it so his knees are on the metal chair so he does not hurt her.

He says softly "Hello I am Awe'tesh, who are you?"

Blinking as Awe'tesh speaks very good yautja. She says "I am called Da'dtou-di little one. It is nice to meet You Awe'tesh."

Awe'tesh likes the warrior he is straddling. It looks like a big version of His Sister. Is this what Amaunet will grow up to be?

The cub yawns and shakes his head mewing he slips off from Machiko and scampers over to his seat and climbs it sitting back down. He rests his head against His father.

Ashik chuckles and uses his free arm to hold his son. Awe'tesh leans against him and is soon asleep. As is Amaunet, He looks over at the Bakuub and nods.

Bakuub understands nodding back in respect.

Ashik gets up nudging Awe'tesh who wakes up and looks up. He mews and slips off fallowing His father out. They make their way back to their room. They curl up and fall asleep for the night.

Next day both ships began the journey to find the Ooman ship. Ashik waiting for his Young warriors call decides to show Awe'tesh a few moves with his new blade.

They take stances in the bed room so he can watch Amaunet. Awe'tesh carefully moves as his Father does copying the moves, his knife gleaming as He stabs quick forwards striking an invisible foe. He moves around placing his feet as his Father directs. His small paws silent on the metal.

With a quick flurry he spins and ducks and twists striking out with the knife with blinding speed. His small body twists into a neat flip landing right beside his Father.

Ashik watches his son move with the movements that seem to come natural to him, a born warrior even at such a young age. The young pup moves adding to what he taught him in his own way, making the moves even more fluid.

He nods and states "continue to practices these moves Awe'tesh I will come back later to see how you are doing."

Awe'tesh nods and continues to practice as he was told.

Ashik picks up Amaunet and head to get a bag of food for her and to change her. He leaves Awe'tesh to his practices.

Finally making his way to the command room He sits in his chair holding Amaunet and watches the screen the other ship moving silently beside them.

He looks down at his computer and begins to go over what information Bakuub has, learning the weak points and how to kill this new creature.

While lost in his studies he hears a little squeak and a tiny voice say "Daddy"

Ashik looks behind Him and does not see Awe'tesh and he hears the little voice again. Looking down at Amaunet he gazes in wonder.

The little one pipes up again. "Daddy"

Blinking in surprise he clicks his mandibles he smiles at His bright girl saying "yes Daddy"

The little one giggles and continues to say "Daddy"

He holds her gently as he realizes he was blessed with two intelligent and wonderful children. Paya has been very kind to him.

The next three days move as a blur. Training Awe'tesh and waiting for the coming hunt, he shows Awe'tesh how to sharpen the blade properly so it can cut without any pressure.

As he watches the cub continues the new routines. He hears the page on his computer and answers it.

Leader we have caught up to the ooman ship, we will be on in with 10 minutes. He quickly dons his armor.

Awe'tesh watches how every piece is put on, watching the His Father activate his wrist blades and checks all the other weapons. He looks on in awe wanting a set just like Father some day.

Ashik finishes his check and kneels down. He says "Son I will be going to battle when I return well will go to home world. Till then protect your Sister and fallow my Pilots orders."

Awe'tesh nods and says "yes Father good Hunting."

Ashik takes Amaunet and they walk to the bridge. He hands her over to the pilot and says "Awe'tesh stay here and I will be back soon." With that he turns and walks down to the docks.

Awe'tesh looks up and sees the pilot gazing at Him and smiles brightly at his friend. He curls up on his father's chair and drifts to sleep.

Aboard the victory, a man stands gazing into the blackness of space. He pushes reflective glasses up on the bridge of his nose and sighs. He has shot black hair and wears combat fatigues that resemble old world swat fatigues.

A women's voice emanates from over head in the speakers, "Captain Erikson My sensors are picking up the ship that attacked us before. There seems to be an unusual signal coming from it. Almost like a wayland industries beacon.

He cocks his head to the side a bit and states "can you identify the beacon?"

There is a pause and it machine says "Yes Captain it's the homing beacon for project shield."

The man starts to laugh. "Oh what did I do to deserve this karma? Fascinating so they are the ones who stole shield, well I will just have to take it back. Mother can you reboot the encoded program in project shield. Maybe we can use it to our advantage."

There is a pause and on the other ship Awe'tesh feels something funny. It is telling him to kill people on the ship and return to the ship they are chasing. He blinks thinking what would Father do and knows. He grunts and ignoring the order.

"Captain Project shield is refusing to reboot and attack. It's fighting its programming."

The man looks startled. "What? Mother up the power to the signal, get him online."

The cub grunts as he feels his body trying to fight him. He hisses and fights back. There is a pop and pain lances though his body. He littler falls out of the seat unconscious.

"Captain Project shield has gone off line. I cannot even find the signal anymore."

He growls and sits down "Mother come about we will disable that ship and take the body back. It can still be of use to us."

The warship turns quickly comes about all its weapons arming. Suddenly the ship rocks from behind. The ships rear engines become inoperative. Erikson sways snarling. "What the hell hit us?"

Mother states "energy pulse from an unknown origin."

Erikson snarls "damn it Mother there was a second ship. Why did your enhanced sensors not pick it up?"

Mother replies. "Unknown Captain, but Main engines are inoperative. And the other ship is moving to dock."

Erikson states "Mother reprograms one of the xenos to retrieve the body of project shield. Then prepare escape vessel and cloak it."

Mother replies "Commencing"

He moves walks to the elevator and heads down. He stops at the hanger and slips into the shuttle and waits. Mother comes online in the ship.

"Commander Tasks are complete. "

Erikson nods and says "Mother launch shuttle and release the xenos. Monitor the reprogrammed one and give me status when he returns with the body. We will have him come to the hanger and pick it up and encode all data on the xenos and send it and quadrants to pick us up here to the hell jumper."

Meanwhile The Yautja ships maneuver to the sides and the boarding tube in place. They rush the ship preparing for the hunt

Moving to the plating the quickly melt a hole in the side and begin to rush in. They quickly fan out killing any who oppose them with any sort of weapon. This is not as honorable as they want but it's all they can do.

After the pilot docks he gets up moving to Awe'tesh He heard the hiss and gazes down at the little one. His right hand carrying his sister, reaching down He shakes Awe'tesh, the inferred showing that there are huge traces of something in his body, almost like fire in his veins. He gasps as he watches the cub's heart stop.

Erikson gazes out the view screen at the ship. He punches in a code and watches the creatures storm the battle ship. Unaware of the sleek black shapes beginning to move towards them. He watches on descend and the alien is quickly over matched and killed. His head pieced by the Xeno's inner mouth. He chuckles softly and taps his hand rest waiting to see them all be eliminated.

A voice pipes up. "Captain Project shield has reactivated. It has whipped out all controls programs. He is no longer able to be controlled by us. We gave the program too much power. It sent the kill command when it got jumbled; however it failed to kill it."

He hits his hand against the rest and screams "How can He fight programming? He should be dead. Ugh time to his metamorphosis?"

Mother calmly states "unknown variable on how he has defeated the programming. Suggestion, his mind did not like it and shut it down. His body healed the damage done to it via the kill command. His metamorphosis is slated to happen in 1 day, 3 hrs and 23 seconds according to the encoding. However that may be off due to his fighting his code. It could happen sooner."

Ashik looks around and hears the screams of one of his forward men. There is a shout of warming of Kainde Amedha attacks. Snarling he screams "stay together this just became a chiva."

His warriors move into a loose formation preparing like they would be hunting the queen. Moving quickly towards the screaming the find many clinging to the walls, some wielding weapons of dropped yautja.

They all enter the fray swilling around each one knowing the others movies moving like a well oiled machine. The creatures start to die in droves. Ashik continuously barking out weaknesses to the creatures so everyone moved to those points.

One xeno leap in front of Ashik brandishing a yautja spear. They spin around each other. The creature thrusts the spear clumsily not having any training in it; the old warrior spins around it and quickly takes the head of the hard meat using his own spear. He twists the handle and the spear separates into two swords. Ashik moves though a host of hard meat but more just keep coming. The cruiser decks now pitted and bending with all the acid begins to shift.

Ashik realizes what the noise is and screams to retreat back to the next room. Him and ten warriors move back though the door. The watch in horror and anger as the whole floor collapses bring both Xeno's and yautja down to their deaths.

He can see that this was going very bad. More black shapes begin to appear from the other side. He looks down and sighs. Knowing what he has to do to stop the oomans. He sets his bomb for 10 minutes and tosses to the side. He orders the retreat moving towards the ships.

Ashik hisses "call the ships get them ready to move when we are aboard." They quickly move into each ship. Bakuup's ship stats to take off his own not moving. He growls and runs as they have about 5 minutes to get to safety He hits the com on the wall and screams to take off now.

On the bridge the pilot hears the call. He looks down at the cub and sighs knowing that Ashik will be hurt by the death of his little one. He himself likes the little one too. He sits down and moves them back out into space and move them towards safety.

Amaunet sensing something wrong begins to cry. Her small body fidgeting as she wails.

Ashik sighs hating to have to resort to this but they needed to stop those Kainde Amedha. They are unpredictable and cannot be controlled. He quickly moves to his room to take of his Awu'asa putting it back on the stand. He sighs and checks the timer on his wrist computer. He patches his com into the main view screen and watches as the battleship explodes. He growls as he watches an end to the accursed hard meat experiments.

Erikson looks on curiously "Mother why did they leave?"

Mother states "sensors are picking up an explosive charge"

Erikson growls and says "mother move us around the planet and then set the homing beacon. We should be picked up in a few hours. Where is the reprogrammed Xeno's beacon?"

Mother replies, "The beacon is currently in the ship that project shield is on."

The ship moves undetected around the planet waiting for the next battle cruiser to pick them up.

Awe'tesh feels his limbs on fire. His whole body hurts. He slowly stands seeing the pilot busy he walks thinking he should go find Father as he does not feel well. His little body props up against the right wall as he staggers back towards his room. He nears the room and hears something odd, a sort of tapping sound like his claws on the side of the wall.

Ashik finishes putting away his Awu'asa and heads to the door. He opens it and looks right into the helmet of a huge Kainde Amedha. His eyes open wide and with a quick lash of its tail it strikes the old warrior square in the chest sending him flying back towards the wall.

Ashik grunts as he hits He looks up to find a weapon. Cursing as he realizes they are over on the right wall. He looks up and sees the Kainde Amedha move quickly its jaws opening as it moves in. He roars his contempt at the creature. He picks himself up moving into a fighting stance as he prepares to fight hand to hand with the black daemon, his last battle to bring to the black warrior.

He thinks quick to ready to strike at its jaw to stun it if possible. It starts coming forwards cautiously and in mid step it jerks up suddenly. A knife pushes though its heart from the other side. The Kainde Amedha squeals in pain, falling over dead as a small hand pushes though. There is a steady hissing and the blade is yanked back though.

Ashik looks over the corps and sees Awe'tesh gripping his hand, the acid dripping off from it but seeming not to eat it. Growl and spins around. He grabs his med kit from his armor and moves back to his little one. Kneeling down He opens the case with the push of a button. He grabs the acid neutralizer and pours it all over Awe'tesh's arm. He notes even burning Awe'tesh never let go of his knife. He watches as the fur springs up though the blue and green mixtures, covering the hand again in soft fur.

Ashik looks into his son's eyes and says softly "Are You ok Awe'tesh?"

The small cub nods and mews "no burn now, better with stuff on it."

Awe'tesh shakes the knife ridding it of the blood. He slides it back into the sheath that runs down his small leg. He mews softly "Daddy Ok?"

He chuckles and looks down "I am now Awe'tesh, I almost went to pay the black warrior a visit." He looks down at the kill and looks back up. "Well Awe'tesh You has your fist trophy and you have not even come of age to be blooded."

The little cub smiles brightly and leans against his father's leg purring softly. The old warrior reaches down and lifts the cub grunting in surprise as he feels even heavier, his furry skin seeming to radiate heat like he has never felt before. He quickly moves down the halls to the med bay.

The old healer blinks seeing Ashik walk in carrying the small thing he calls a son. He cocks his head and walks over looking from the old warrior and the pup. He growls "what is the matter Leader?"

Ashik lays Awe'tesh down and gazes at the Healer stating "He just killed a hard meat that was on board. His temperature after that spiked. I have never seen anything like it before."

The healer nods as he turns on the scanners on the table, the start to warm up as he says softly. "I will do what I can for him Ashik don't know much of his biology since he is neither ooman nor yautja so this can be a bit tricky."

Ashik nods and sits beside his little one. The pup seeming to have passed out while he was carrying him here, Ashik's closes his eyes rubbing his temples as he ponders what to do now that all the creatures are dead and so are the ones responsible.

He nods to himself as he opens his wrist computer and orders a crew to clean up and get the trophy from the kill. They are to clean it and mount it near his. Then he tells the pilot to make way for Home world. Getting up he growls "I will be right back I need to grab Amaunet."

The healer nods and begins to read the scans off from Awe'tesh. His eyes widen in disbelief, He watches the muscle's mass increasing even as he watches. His bones seem to be altering. He watches recording everything. He pulls out a needle and draws blood and gasping as he sees the blood is literally boiling in the syringe.

He is so intent on watching what is going on he does not hear the door open and Ashik comes back in carrying Amaunet in his arms. He watches the healer not moving just watching with a look of confusion.

Ashik barks "well what is wrong with Him?"

The old healer looks up and says "He is changing; I have never seen this before it's almost like a metamorphosis of a Kainde Amedha. I don't know what is going on or what he could be changing into. He could be dangerous after this. We should put him in isolation till we know."

Ashik hears a small voice in his head and unknown to him so does Amaunet. The soft voice sounds just like Awe'tesh

It states "don't worry I will grow strong to make you proud Father. I will be ok Father I will change for the better."

With that there is silence and Ashik just watches while for some reason Amaunet starts to giggle softly, her little voice coos as she squirms a bit.

After a few hours he curls around Amaunet sleeping on one of the other beds, the healer gone to bed finally. Ashik feels something touch his cheek and opens his eyes. He gasps "Awe'tesh is that you?"

*lol ya I know I will leave it there and be a jerk. =) I hope you will keep reading and are enjoying this story. I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can so you all can see what happened to our little Awe'tesh. Don't flame me for using a few characters from the avp books. I wanted to give people a time line about where it is in the stories. Also I changed a few things cause honest Machiko should have stayed with the yautja, they know honor better than any. Also I know I am moving fast though the childhood this is mainly about Amaunet and Awe'tesh's adventures. There will be a few surprises soon I hope you will all enjoy them! *


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own only characters I create and Amaunet owns herself and gave me permission to use her name. She is also a great writer look her up. =)

I hope you enjoy. Sorry it took so long had to work lots of hours the last few weeks. But here it's in all its glory!

Chapter 3

Growing Pains

Ashik gazes up in wonder. He cannot believe his eyes. He gazes at the being, knowing that it is Awe'tesh but still cannot believe it. He clicks his mandibles and has to ask. "Awe'tesh is that really you?

Standing before Ashik is a well muscled being, He stands about 6ft 1in's tall, His hands end in razor sharp claws and he has russet colored fur with sharp black stripes and white patch down his front. His eyes are a brilliant gold and his fangs strong and deadly in the light. His tail tip ends at his ankles, He moves with fluid grace on two bipedal legs that end in paws, the claws there just as sharp as on his hand, His ears swivel at any noise from the top of his head. He pulls his muzzle up into a wide grin showing fangs.

Awe'tesh cannot help but chuckle at his father. When He woke he found himself changed into what his father is seeing now. His eyes seeming to see everything now, even the slightest movement, His ears can even hear the great pounding of his father's heart. The rhythms so strong just like the old warrior.

He says in a purring soft voice "Yes Father it's me."

As Ashik hears the words he holds no doubts that this is his little cub now the strong being before him. He grunts sits up say "How is this possible?"

A voice pipes up from the corner. "I think I have the answer to that Leader."

The healer stands marveling at the youth before Him. He looks back at the leader and says "He has many different bloods flowing though his veins. He has Ooman and Yautja and Kainde Amedha to name a few. There are many more I have not isolated yet. It seems that the Kainde Amedha part of him created this metamorphosis. I don't know the extent of the changes but I would like to study him as he progresses."

Ashik gazes from his son to the old doctor and back. He says "Awe'tesh how do you feel about this?"

Awe'tesh shrugs and states clearly "I do not mind. It would be nice to have answers Father, I am curious as much as the healer."

Ashik gently picks up Amaunet who begins to giggle and coo as she sees her brother. Her small arms flail as she tries to get to him.

Awe'tesh smiles again and walks over to his sister. He retracts his claws and wiggles his fingers purring softly to her. He says "Hey sis you need to grow up too eventually." He chuckles feeling the tiny hand grip his fingers and holds him to her face.

Ashik chuckles too and stands holding His daughter and looks down at his son. He is still much taller than the youth. He nods to the healer and they all walk out the door.

They walk down to the bridge. The other young bloods looking at them startled as they see the new youth. He now easily keeps up with Ashik. His strong legs not even feeling what before would make him pant. They walk on to the bridge and Ashik sits down. Even here the young bloods gawk at the youth's appearance but none more than the pilot.

The pilot gazes unbelieving saying softly "Awe'tesh what happened to you?"

The youth glances over at the pilot his ears swiveling to his words. He says in a rumble voice. "I became what I was supposed to be. "

The pilot nods and continues to navigate the ship back to home world. While his mind mills over questions he almost misses an ooman communication signal. He quickly runs it though the ships translator and hisses.

He quickly turns and says "Leader, there is a signal one of the Ooman warships is picking up a craft where we just had our battle. "

Cursing his luck Ashik growls "turn us around we need to make sure the oomans will not create more of those things. They are far too dangerous."

The pilot recalculates their position to jump back to their previous point. He pulls the ship out of subspace and begins the new jump back. The ship streaks back into subspace movies at max speed back.

Ashik gazes at the stars streaking by and barks "when will the Ooman ship arrive?"

The young pilot quickly checks his figures again and states. "They will arrive before us Leader. Do we continue to head towards them?"

Ashik nods and says "Yes we will track them and stop the Oomans from making a terrible mistake. If those Kainde Amedha are made and get loose, many worlds will be in jeopardy. "

Ashik gazes up at Awe'tesh considering all that has happen. He sighs and nods to himself getting up holding Amaunet carefully. He says "Awe'tesh lets go I want to start training you." They stop by their room and grab a basket blankets and pillows to keep Amaunet safe.

They walk down to the kehrite or the arena. Awe'tesh gazes around in wonder at the all the walls seeing all the weapons glistening with their deadlines while Ashik puts Amaunet in the make shift cradle. Awe'tesh looks around while Ashik goes to the side and takes the two cylindrical objects that were in the pod with Awe'tesh. He walks back over and holds them out to Awe'tesh.

"We found these in your craft Awe'tesh. We don't know what they are we can't scan them for some reason." States Ashik handing them over to Awe'tesh.

Awe'tesh looks at them the feel odd. He looks at the top and there seems to be a dimple at the top. He puts a finger in and there is a slight pain and a beep. The top releases and he is able to open it. There is handle inside. He tilts it and out slides a Katana. He quickly releases the other one and holds them in his hands. The weight feels perfect for him.

Ashik watches and gasps as the swords come into view. They are marvelous even unsheathed he can only wonder what the blades look like. It has a curve to each blade making them definitely slashing weapons. He watches Awe'tesh handle them reverently and listens as he hears Awe'tesh speak.

"These were made by my first Father. He was the only one in the whole place who cared about me. He said that these would have no troubles even with acid. Now I know what he meant, he even said they would cut the hardest metals."

He unsheathes one and holds it out so Ashik can see the blade. It gleams clear as glass but yet looks sharp as any blade Ashik has ever seen, The sides near the cross guard are a tiger on one side and a dragon on the other. They curve around and if you hold up the blade and look though, it forms a perfect ying yang symbols though the clear blade. The cross guards each have two kainde amedha on each side of the handle, facing each other. In the middle of them a queen posed in a frontal etching. The kainde amedha have their inner mouths extended snarling. Their tails wrapping around touch one another. The handle is made of kainde amedha ending in a shaved down tail so it has a lethal point. The second sword is an exact copy of the first.

Ashik gazes at them in wonder they look delicate and deadly he watches Awe'tesh slip the swords over each shoulder crossing in the back. He watches as he draws one experimentally and tests the weight. Ashik nods his approval and walks over to the wall he pulls down twin swords of his own.

Awe'tesh draws the second feeling it slide out fitting perfectly to his hands. He gazes at his father and bows respectfully to him. He slowly moves into a ready stance, not even realizing he is doing so. His left hand poised out to block right back if he finds an opening to strike. Knowing he needs to use flats so he does not hurt his father if he can even lay a sword on him.

They slowly circle each other one moving on instinct the other from practice ease. The old warrior watches as they circle judging Awe'tesh's guard he makes a quick movement and their blades ring as Awe'tesh quickly blocks it rolling his hand trying to push the sword up. The wise old warrior sees this and quickly disengages his sword stepping back. Awe'tesh does not take the bait slowly moving to the right not changing in like most would. He gauges Ashik and slowly tries to figure out his patterns.

Ashik marvels as he watches the patients Awe'tesh shows. He moves around trying to find Awe'tesh's weak points. He moves in low stabbing at his legs only to feel the ring of swords clashing and blocking him once again. This time he spins his second sword up high as to try and catch him off guard. Another resounding ring as Awe'tesh parries that blow too. His eyes widen as he feels his chest get kicked, Awe'tesh's foot connecting with him, throwing him back a few steps.

Ashik grunts in a bit of pain, He never saw his foot move then he feels the connection. He shakes it off slowly moving around again. They come together in a clash of blinding blades parrying and attacking moving in perfect harmony. They twist and turn ducking and slashing neither able to get the upper hand. Finally the old warrior decides to try something he drops his blades to the floor. Awe'tesh pauses curiously and that's all the time that Ashik needs He double fisted slams Awe'tesh sending him flying.

Awe'tesh pauses thinking that the match is over and feels his chest cave slightly and agony shoot up though him. He grunts and instinctually tucks himself as close to a ball as he can. He lands rolling with the blow to cushion the landing.

Ashik watches his boy twist in mid air. He feels guilty for the deception but knows it will teach him a valuable lesson about not trusting enemies or prey to play fair. He watches the Awe'tesh curl into a ball and marvels at his agility. He watches him land and lets out a shout as he rolls back. Cursing he runs even knowing he cannot make it in time.

Awe'tesh collides with the wall with a grunt. He shakes his head and looks up watching his father run towards Him. He turns as a spear tip falls from the wall. Snarling He leaps up fluidly with speed he didn't know he possessed. He reaches out and watches as blood sprays up He catches the hilt not allowing it to sink in deeper into Amaunet He quickly pulls it out and blinks as His Father comes rushing over.

Ashik lifts the bloodied Amaunet up and starts running towards the med bay His feet carrying him swiftly. His eyes continuously darting to his daughter knowing Awe'tesh is right behind him. They make their way into the med bay and he roars for the old healer. His screams making Awe'tesh cover his sensitive ears.

After the initial bellow Awe'tesh perks his ears, He hears his Sister's breath coming in little gurgles. He watches as blood continues too ooze out. He also hears a bang and then the healer comes in.

The Healer looks up at Ashik and then down to the child. He gasps and quickly takes the Amaunet and puts her on the scanner. He activates it and begins the scans.

Awe'tesh and Ashik watch hoping she will be all right. Ashik readies himself mentally if the healer cannot save her. He will have to give her to the Black Warrior. He waits putting his hand on Awe'tesh's shoulder knowing that His Son must feel terrible.

They both watch for hours. Finally Ashik sits down and doses. The healer continues to work tirelessly into the evening. Finally the healer walks over shaking his head.

I can heal the wounds but I cannot replace the blood she as lost she has lost so much she will be dead soon due to it. I am sorry Awe'tesh; Ashik there is no more I can do the black warrior will take her soon.

Ashik looks up and asks "what about my blood? Will that work?"

The healer shakes his head and states "No Leader it would not we have very different bloods it would kill her to use it in her weakened state."

Awe'tesh continues listening He thinks and looks down at his hands "this is my fault I hurt Sister very badly I have to do something." He looks up as his thoughts come together. He looks at the healer and stands he walks over. He growls softly "Use My blood."

The healer looks at Awe'tesh as does Ashik. The Healer looks down. Saying "I am sorry Awe'tesh even your blood has so many things in it I don't know what will happen, no its better to let her go."

Awe'tesh growls grabbing the healer right by the neck so quick even Ashik could not see him move. He lifts him effortlessly and snarls "You will use my blood and save my Sister!"

The Healer gasps for breath try to break the iron hold the Awe'tesh has on him. Unable to breathe much his head becoming fuzzy he looks at Ashik pleading for help.

Ashik gasps seeing his boy lift the big healer like he is nothing, holding him easily in one hand. The healer must weighs at least 600 pounds and awe'tesh doesn't even notice the weight. He grabs the hand and growls "put him down awe'tesh" he tries to push the arm down and can't even budge it. He never has seen such strength. He littler holds himself up trying to add his weight to force the arm down.

Even with both of them on his arm the arm doesn't even dip, the cords in his arms standing out ridged. The healer's body begins to droop. He snarls "Use My blood!"

Ashik tries one last idea. He kicks Awe'tesh full force and only gets a pain shoot though his foot as Awe'tesh does not budge even an inch. He looks up wondering if He would have to cut the arm off. But he sees the healer nod and suddenly drops to choke and gag trying to catch his breath.

Seeing the nod the fire leaves Awe'tesh's eyes. He lets the healer go and steps back waiting. The heal chokes gags more and finally stands holding his throat. The healer watches him wearingly.

The healer croaks out "I will do it but I won't be held responsible when it kiss her.

Awe'tesh walks over and waits for the healer. He gets a small hose that's attached to a pump.

The healer inserts the needle into Awe'tesh's arm and waits till all the air is out of the line. He then inserts it into the baby. The blood begins to flow into the child as awe'tesh stands there. The healer watches as the child starts coming back to her normal pale color her bubbling cries cease. He wonders and runs the scan watching as the blood dominates her own blood and begins to pump though her veins. The wound visible on the scan starts to close rapidly and heals itself.

The child stabilized and he stares in disbelief at Awe'tesh. He looks down and continues to monitor Amaunet. Her heath signs become even stronger still more so than even before. She falls into a deep sleep. The healer does a few more tests and says.

"The child is healed Leader. I think she should stay the night but she is won against the black warrior thanks to Awe'tesh. We don't know what will happen due to the blood but she will live."

Ashik gazes at his boy and nods to him in thanks. Awe'tesh doesn't notice however he is looking at his Sister. He smiles and strokes her brow purring "sorry Sis I am glad you ok." He yawns and looks at his father.

Ashik says softly "get some rest awe'tesh you need it."

Awe'tesh nods and curls up on a bed letting his father watch. He closes his eyes and drifts to sleep.

The next day Awe'tesh wakes up to talking. The healer and Ashik are talking softly. He says "what's going on?"

Ashik gases at his son and says "He was just saying we can take Amaunet home she is fine if not better than fine."

Awe'tesh grins and gets up he walks over and joins his Father. Ashik fallows his father out and they head to the bedroom so Ashik can change Amaunet. After that they all go to the bridge. The walk in and Ashik sits down. He looks over at the pilot and says.

"How long before we get there?"

The pilot looks back and states "we are tracking them now but Sir there is something strange going on. We cannot catch them. Their ship is moving as fast as we are. We can only fallow then and wait till they stop."

The old warrior blinks and asks "Is that Possible? How can they be as fast as us?"

The pilot states "I don't know sir but it's true. We will keep fallowing them till they stop."

Ashik was going to say more but is startled as Amaunet suddenly sits up by herself. She gazes around with her bright blue eyes. She looks up at Ashik and says softly "daddy!" she reaches up pulling herself close.

Ashik just gasps as he hears the soft words from his daughter. Her soft voice pronouncing the words perfectly, He watches her pull close her small arms holding his netting.

Awe'tesh leans over and notes with a slight mew. "Father her eyes. They have a ring of gold around the blue."

Ashik looks down and says "Yes she does, the doctor said she may develop some of your characteristics. He is just not sure how much she will inherit."

Awe'tesh smiles and purrs "she is truly my Sister now. We have the same blood running though us."

Ashik chuckles and says "Awe'tesh we are family blood does not matter."

Awe'tesh nods and walks over to continue learning about flying the ship.

Ashik gazes down and notices as Amaunet smile she had little pointed incisors and her other teeth have come in too. Her weight had increased slightly too. He can't help but wonder what else will change in his daughter. His thoughts broken as he gets a call on his communication

"Leader I hope you were not busy. I wanted to tell you why you could not kick You Son and move him. It seems his claws can cut into our metal. He should be warned not to try that against the hull it could be disastrous." States the old Healer and with that he ends the call.

Ashik looks up and says "Awe'tesh come here."

Awe'tesh walks over looks at his father.

Amaunet looks up and squeaks in a bit of a high pitched voice "Brother, Brother up!"

Awe'tesh looks down and smiles gently lifting his sister up holding her in his arms. Her small arms wrap around his neck. He gazes down at his father and smiles warmly.

Ashik looks up with pride at his son. Holding his sister knowing they have a bond now that will be everlasting. He looks back into his son's eyes and says "Awe'tesh when you were persuading the healer. You did something amazing but dangerous. Your claws seem to be able to cut into our metal. You must be careful and not dig into the hull if you get one of the outside walls and dig too deep you could breach the ship and possibly kill us. So take care with them."

Awe'tesh nods and says softly "I will be careful Father and I still want a rematch."

Ashik chuckles and states "tomorrow too much has happened today son. I hope you learned your lesson about trust."

Awe'tesh grins and says "Oh I learned a lot. I think I can beat you next time Father."

Ashik chuckles and itches for a second fight with his son. If Awe'tesh was not his boy he would have loved to try hunting him. He chuckles and relaxes watching the stars fly by on the view screen.

Awe'tesh hears a little yawn and looks down. His Sister has her head against his shoulder and seems to be drifting to asleep. He looks up seeing his Father dreaming he walks towards their bedroom. He walks in and sits down slowly. He smiles laying back propping up slightly with a pillow. He just holds his sister and closes his eyes.

He grunts a bit a while later something heavy seems to be on his chest. He opens his eyes and blinks as its dark. He hears heavy breathing next to his ear. He looks over thinking his father came in. to his surprise there is a person sleeping next to him. Long flowing blond hair and delicate facial features and a well shaped toned body. She when standing would probably reach 5 ft 7 she is completely nude her muscles ripple with hidden wiry strength.

The women blinks awake and looks up. She smiles and says in a soft almost melodic voice. "Good morning brother."

Her blue eyes are rimmed with gold, her incisors are actually fangs pointed sharp and elongates a bit. She blinks and stands on wobbly legs. It takes her a few seconds to figure out how to balance her new body. She then takes a step and then another learning to walk quickly.

Awe'tesh gazes at his sister He looks over her tight pert breasts well formed and not terribly large down her stomach over her hips and her female sex to her legs. He blushes but notes she is very beautiful and would make a good mate for someone some day. He quickly gets up and helps her get dressed; showing her how to wrap under cloths around her breasts and hips so it protects her from chafing. He then shows her how to put on the netting and the metal loincloths, cinching up one of his on her till they can get her some of her own.

Awe'tesh smiles seeing her now dressed. He nods in approval and says "How much of Fathers language do you understand?"

Amaunet says softly "I understand a lot. I listened while you both took care of me. Awe'tesh I know what happened you saved me, I remember your words. Thank You so much Brother."

Awe'tesh nods and smiles purring "I am glad you are ok Sis. Not sure why your body became grown up but it may be the same reason I did. It must be in the encoding. You may have other abilities. We will have to see later, Come let's go shock father."

With a chuckle they both head towards the bridge. They get stares as the run laughing happily His sister keeping up with no problem with Him. They finally reach the bridge and he looks in. His father is napping in his chair the rest on auto. They sneak in and sit down in the pilot seat for Awe'tesh and Her on communications. He begins to teach her quietly how to operate the controls before her. Not wanting to wake their father yet.

Ashik hears hushed voices and blinks awake. He looks around Awe'tesh is in the pilot's seat and someone is in the communication's seat. Golden hair is flowing around the figure. He growls "Ooman?"

Awe'tesh looks back as does Amaunet she smiles and says "Hello Father"

Ashik blinks and says "Amaunet?"

Amaunet chuckles and nods saying "Yes Father it's me surprise!"

They both laugh and after it sinks in Ashik laughs too. They all finally quiet down and Ashik says softly "Your blood is very potent son. You better keep all the others hands away from her."

Ashik gazes on with pride as his children, his daughter learning just as fast as awe'tesh. They both amazing beings and they were his. Pride swells as he sits back just watching them work. He gets up and says "I am going to bed you two keep to the course and monitor those lines. If you hear anything let me know.

They continue monitoring everything as their father goes down. He decides they need their own rooms and has them start preparing them. Ashik chuckles and gets ready for bed. He closes his eyes and drifts to sleep.

Awe'tesh hears a bleep and looks over. Amaunet puts on the call on and hits record.

An old warrior with many scars appears. They both bow to Him showing their respect. He quickly recovers and nods.

"Where is Ashik?" Asks the old warrior still looking curious at them trying to figure out what he is looking at.

Awe'tesh states. "He is asleep Noble Arbiter do you need him I can summon him."

He states "You're Awe'tesh and that must be the ooman daughter he adopted Amaunet?"

Awe'tesh bows again and says "You are correct."

The Arbiter nods again and says "I must hear about all this later. Are you still chasing after that ooman ship?"

Awe'tesh states "Yes Arbiter, we are still pursuing them. They have some new technology that seems to be as fast as our own ship."

The Arbiter sighs and says "Looks like the Oomans are getting smarter. It is decided we are going to outfit your ship with new technology to try. You are to drop pursuit and head to home world. We will send a few ships in the area to continue to track them. Once outfitted you may continue and I also want to meet You Awe'tesh, I have looked over reports and I have to talk to you. "

Awe'tesh nods and calls up the charts for home world quickly calculating the subspace jumps need they begin to alter course.

The Arbiter looks on and nods thinking to himself "He is very skilled. I think the council was right." He states "I will see when you dock Awe'tesh and we have a Kainde Amedha Chiva that is going on when you land, Amaunet will join in and take her test. "

They both bow to the leader and Awe'tesh summons calls his father after finishing with the Arbiter.

Amaunet finishes the recording to reading it to play for their father.

Ashik walks in and nods to his children he sits down and says "Let's see what the Arbiter had to say." He watches quietly not letting any show on his face. Once the replay is done he leans back. "Awe'tesh I have never heard of them requesting to talk to someone. This could be either very good or very bad. Amaunet you are going to have to learn to battle while we make from home world. We start tomorrow. Today you both get to get use to your new rooms. Come let's go see them.

They walk into Amaunet's room it is very plane a bed is in here as well as a trophy wall and a bathroom. Amaunet grins and hops on the bed, its firm but not uncomfortable. She looks at one of the empty walls noting a strange cut in the wall. She runs her hand over it and a closet appears it has some wrappings for her and some of the netting and loincloths.

After leavening Amaunet's room they look at Awe'tesh's His is exactly the same other than the head of Kainde Amedha in a lifeless snarl its mouth extended was mounted on the wall. On the right side is the swords displayed on the wall for all to see their beauty.

Ashik looks at His children and states "get some sleep tonight tomorrow will be training. We have 2 weeks before your tests Amaunet. That is when we reach home world." With that Ashik walks back towards the bridge leaving them to their thoughts.

Ashik looks at his Sister and smiles at her. He purrs "don't worry Sis you will do good."

Amaunet smiles at Him and head to her room, Awe'tesh lies down and closes his eyes just thinking of all that will happen tomorrow. He hears his door open and Amaunet looks in.

Amaunet says softly "Brother? Can I sleep in here. I am not use to sleeping alone."

Awe'tesh smiles and moves over saying "come sleep Sis, I don't mind."

They curl up and fall asleep for the night.

Next Morning they wake up nice and early. They clean up and get dressed getting ready for today. The head down to the Kehrite to find Ashik already waiting, He nods to them as they enter. They quickly bow back respecting their Father tremendously.

Ashik looks at his Daughter and points to the weapons waiting for her to choose.

She looks at them all just admiring how they all looked. She reaches out taking a bar down. She looks noting strangeness about the handle and rotates it. The bar extends into a staff that is slightly taller than she is. She grins and turns to begin her training.

Ashik nods his approval as she selects the telescoping staff and turns to him. She bows and He crouches down his twin swords waiting. She gets into a stance much like Awe'tesh had and he rushes her. Amaunet blinks as her eyes go wide, watching the twin swords coming down at her.

*Lol another hanger to keep you interested (evil grin) I hope you are enjoying the story and just a reminder this is almost the finished of the intro. This story is truly about Amaunet and Awe'tesh. That is why I am just breezing through this part, its mainly back story. I will get to the main story hopefully in two chapters but you never know.*


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope don't own anything but my characters. Amaunet owns herself lol and thank you so much for letting me use your name. She is a great author all look her up and read her wonderful stories. As always sorry it took long. RL is being hard on me. Work is down so many peps they keep being very busy. I will get another chapter up when I can. I promise! Thanks for staying with me and don't lose hope I have not quit the story. Without any more words here is the next chapter.

Hunter's way chapter 4

Blood ties and traditions

Amaunet gazes up as the twin swords descend towards her skull. She takes a step back and the blades harmlessly in front of her. She watches as the blades move fluidly blocking as best as she can with the staff. Her hands becoming surer with the ring of the blades being blocked, her own muscles bunch cord up and she begins to move even quicker.

Ashik can't help but feel pride. He does not pull any punches as He spins and twirls his swords trying to make a hit. He watches her shift her weight instinctually from one foot to the other moving more surefooted with each passing moment.

She spins as he makes a dual downwards thrust tapping him on the wrists. He grunts and steps away circling her. His eyes scan her for any signs of weakness. He blinks as he watches her run at him. He crouches ready for her attack.

Amaunet grins as she figures out how to get a solid hit on Her Father. She runs drawing in the staff. Leaping she extends it rapidly and uses the momentum to land right behind him. She sees him turn and holds up the spear extending it back out.

There is a solid crack and next thing Ashik knows he is shaking his head and sits up groaning. His daughter gazing down at Him grinning her broad flat teeth gleaming in the light. He puts his hand to his head and comes away with some pale green thwei grunting he gets up.

Amaunet is still poised on the balls of her feet, crouched down ready to parry if her Father attacks again. She has a big smile on her face.

Ashik shakes out the cobwebs and sheaths his swords. He chuckles "You're everything like your brother only cleverer. You will do well on your test. Come I will show you the creatures you will be hunting and show you their weak points and how they hunt and move."

Awe'tesh chuckles and claps as he watches His Sister win the round. The surprised look on their father as her staff extended knocking him out for a few seconds making him laugh all the more.

The three walk to their father's room and sit down. He pulls out a small halo projector and loads up a visual aid. He begins to explain the kainde amedha. He explains the birthing process and the hunting tactics, their weaknesses and their weapons including claws their inner jaws and their acidic blood.

Amaunet and Awe'tesh listened to all the details curious about the creatures. Ashik looks at Awe'tesh and states "You don't have to go since you have already killed and have a trophy."

Awe'tesh nods and continues to learn about the creature that he remembers all too well. The double jaws the skeleton like look the long head that didn't have any eyes. The claws are so sharp much like his own, they can cut into metal easily. He sighs and closes his eyes as past events play in his head. The first time he had seen this creature was the beginning of his new life. He excuses himself and goes back to rest.

Amaunet continues to study the creatures she will be hunting, her eyes not missing a thing. After learning about the drones she leans of the queen. The huge creature with a detachable egg sack, its majestic crown and its four arms moving like its lashing out, it seems to be grinning out from the hologram.

Ashik watches his son leave and he continues his lessons with His daughter. After teacher her all he could about the kainde amedha he decides another spar was in order. He gets up and motions for her to fallow him.

They begin again this time his daughter selected twin swords much like his favorite weapons. The move in circles and begin again. Steel rings on steel as the movie and twist once more in the rhythm of combat.

Awe'tesh decides he has had enough of the haunting memories and gets up. He heads out to his father's room once again and finds it empty. He turns thinking about where they could be. He figures probably at the kehrite again. He turns and heads down the hall to the Kehrite.

He walks in as His Sister falls over to a flat of the blade to the head. He winces knowing how that feels. He moves silently in standing there and watching as she gets back up and they begin to circle again.

Amaunet spins around quickly turning and ducking as Ashik tries again to hit her temple. She springs up using the pommels in his gut, then his chin knocking him back away from her.

Ashik grunts and steps back feeling his chest woof and the smack to his chin. He steps back and shakes his head to clear it. He grins as His Daughter is poised for more. He watches as Awe'tesh steps forwards two training swords in hand.

Awe'tesh grins wanting to see just how good his sister is. He walks forwards He begins to crouch as he approaches. His blades ready to begin a very hard battle. He gazes at his sister waiting to see what she does.

Amaunet circles grinning widely, she darts in and spins to the left darting both swords forwards. She feels the ring of metal as her brother neatly parries the blows. She grins and reverses the grip on her blades trying to give him some chin music with the ends of her swords.

Awe'tesh leans back as the handles fly up just missing his chin. He spins to the left as Amaunet spins to the right; they crouch back down facing off once again.

Awe'tesh moves slowly at first carefully stepping around moving to the rhythm Amaunet has put forth. He grins and twirls around leaping towards the wall. He springs off it flipping behind her. He lands lightly and backs up quickly as Amaunet spins around rapidly and swings with Her Left sword barely missing Him as he moves.

Ashik watches as his children's movements become faster and faster soon their movements are unable to see each movement. He blinks and just watches not sure which is getting the upper hand. He sees flashes of them here and there around the arena. Awe'tesh would suddenly appear on a ceiling and Amaunet on a wall then back in to the air landing lightly all over the arena. They met with ferocity slamming blade against blade. They dodged around and leapt landing, running at each other and separating again.

Ashik's wrist come goes off as he continues to watch. He looks down at the message and grins. He barks out. "Enough, Home world is in view come lets us go look at it. "

Awe'tesh and Amaunet stop immediately and grin at one another. Sharp fangs gleam in their smiles. The run towards the bridge fallowed up by Ashik.

The pilot chuckles watching the siblings rush in knowing this is the first time they have seen their new home world. He focuses the screen on the planet so they can see it.

The world slowly rotates around as the moon obits the red planet the colors looking something like mars, huge patches of green denote forests and small blue patches water all and all a beautiful planet. The first thing they children notice is there is no sun yet half the planet is lit up.

Amaunet pipes up and says "Father how does the world sustains life? There is no sun."

Ashik nods and says "Yes we have no sun instead we have plants that give off discharge that warms the air and illuminates it when it floats up near the ozone layer it ignites it give off the light and warmth. They are drawn up by the gravity of the moon as It passes by.

They both look down and smile watching. They were completely oblivious to their father. He steps out into the hallway and puts in a call to his old friend. He grins hoping his children will like the surprises in store for them. He walks back in and sits down nodding to the pilot to head to the landing pad.

The ship lands touches down on the pad while they all wait. Awe'tesh and Amaunet were practically bouncing with all the energy from their excitement of seeing the new world. Ashik chuckles and lowers the landing platform.

The red world comes into view. The pyramids buildings rise up from the red earthen floor, their strength a test to the ages. There are dirt paths leading from each building packed hard with years of use. There are smaller structures good sized buildings that looked like they were one piece made of stone.

Ashik and his children walk down the path heading to one of the bigger huts. Other Yautja stare at them He is dressed in his ceremonially robes and his armor. He growls a bit noticing others taking note of his children. His wrist claws unsheathe a few times as they walk. The gawkers seeing them unsheathe quickly move on knowing his reputation.

They enter the hut s and waits. There is a rhythmic pounding of metal in the back for about ten minutes, then it stops and an old Yautja appears his arms bulge with muscles from long years of working in the forge. He nods to Ashik who bows respectfully back. He notes that Amaunet and Awe'tesh bow too in respect he is definitely earned over the years.

Ka'Leb gazes over at the Arbiter and his new children. They move gracefully and the Male creature almost vibrates strength to him. The Female Ooman also feels like she has hidden strength he was not seeing. He grins knowing these two would be a fine challenge to Him.

Moving to them a data pad in one hand the other a measuring tape.

Ashik states "don't worry Awe'tesh; Amaunet He is just taking measurements."

After the old smith takes the measurements he turns back to the forge not saying a word.

Ashik nods and moves out of the hut, his children moving right behind him. He walks for about half a mile down the path and turns into a huge hut he steps in and his children step in after him. He turns saying "welcome to your new home. Come I will show you around."

They enter the main room it's a large circular room it has one large throne like chair that looks like it's made out of skulls and bones. There are a few cushions around the room for guests to sit on. He explains this is the main living area. He walks to the next room where they eat. He moves on showing them the bathroom area complete with the bath and then moves to the trophy room.

This room is massive with skulls on the back wall. There is a queen's skull on raised platform in the center of the room. Around the skulls are weapons collected though the years, from spears to plasma casters attached to the wall each polished with great care, each ready for use if need be.

The next room is the bed rooms. Ashik shows them to three to chose from the fourth being his. Amaunet decides on the medium room it has a large bed that feels like memory foam when you lay on it. The room has a large closet and a smaller room for less grand trophies.

Awe'tesh decides on a small room, it's got a small bed perfect to curl up on. It too has a soft pad that feels like memory foam. It has a smaller closet but has hangings for weapons and the like. Off the room, is another larger trophy room and a small bathtub to relax in.

They walk up the stairs to the second floor, here is another kehrite with many practice weapons and a holographic trainer letting the yautja train on the beast they would be hunting. Ashik gives the children a quick rundown on how to use these devices.

After showing them around Ashik goes to the food area and prepares their meal for the night. He chuckles hearing thumps and bangs knowing his children are hard at work making themselves better. He thinks to himself of his legacy and how this will be the greats pride and joy He will ever have.

He continues to daydream of them all hunting together if Amaunet survives her trial in 2 weeks. He can't wait to see their faces when they see the new Awu'asa that he is having made for them. He already gave the dimensions for Awe'tesh's swords. Though he is not sure what the old smith will come up with weapons for Amaunet.

He hears a particularly loud thump and winces. Thinking someone will feel that in the morning. He chuckles again and continues to prepare the meat and some water for the children as they don't seem to like c'ntlip.

After a few hours the children come down the stairs both grunting with aches and pains from their sparing. Neither could get the upper hand. The balanced each other's fighting style so well they were both hard pressed to find openings other than giving some bruises.

They all enjoyed the spice meats and some fruit that tastes like a cross between a peach and an orange. The all go into the living area and relax listening to their fathers stories of valor and honorable combat. They listen with repent attention also listening to his tactics for hunting learning what they can.

Finally it was bed time the all troop to their beds. Awe'tesh changes and He curls up on his bed. Not too long after Amaunet comes in curling up beside him. He smiles and curls protectively around His Sister.

The next day Awe'tesh got dressed slipping the swords across his back and walks down stairs. He grins at his Father dressed in his armor waiting to head out.

Ashik nods to his son who nods back and states. Amaunet has to stay here. It's time to go meet the elders Awe'tesh.

They head out heading to a very large and very old pyramid the as they walk Awe'tesh can see that there seems to be no rooms only a table in the center of the building. The table has 6 very old yautja sitting around it.

Ashik motions for Awe'tesh to fallow. He approaches the table and stops as the yautja stand in unison they turn gazing at us. Ashik bows respectfully as does Awe'tesh.

Each of the old ones nod their heads in return. One of them a very old looking Yautja barks out "Is this the one Ashik?"

Ashik nods and states "This is Awe'tesh"

Awe'tesh bows again respectfully holding his head down to show he respects the warrior's grater stature and knowledge. He waits to be addressed bowed over.

The old warrior looks at the Young would be warrior. He looks back playing the recording for the fight in the ship and looks back at Awe'tesh. He says in a hard voice. "How did it feel to rip through that kainde amedha?"

Awe'tesh pauses and thinks about the question he states "Powerful."

The old warrior chuckles and nods saying "Excellent you are a warrior though and through." He pulls out a bowl with green liquid in it and says "Come here boy"

Awe'tesh walks over his head still bowed in respect. The old warrior takes out a knife made out of a claw of one of the kainde amedha and dips it into the liquid. He begins to mark Awe'tesh's forehead there is a hissing as wound opens and as he continues he gasps. The wound closes behind the claw with no scar.

The old warrior looks over at Ashik and says "what is this we cannot mark him? The wound heals instantly."

Ashik says "He was made by the ooman's they made him to hunt creatures like the kainde amedha. They made him proof of everything it seems."

The old warrior looks from Ashik to Awe'tesh he looks at where the wound should be and says "I want to see something Awe'tesh It will hurt brace yourself."

Awe'tesh looks down as the knife plunges though his hand. He doesn't even wince as the knife slides though his skin. Parting it neatly and slips though the bones.

The old warrior takes it out as quick as he stabs it in. He watches as the tip just exits and the flesh is already whole again as if it never happened. He turns the hand over and looks at the underside. He says "this could be trouble if the oomans make more beings like this."

Ashik nods and says "he is the only one; The Ooman who made him has joined the black warrior. The bad bloods killed almost all of them when we got there."

We still need to contend with the oomans changing the kainde amedha into something even scarier than Awe'tesh. They can use weapons now and are trying to control them."

The old warrior looks at Ashik and says "I read that in the report we have almost completed the new ship for you. It will only take a week more."

Ashik nods as the old one turns back to Awe'tesh.

The old one states "We cannot blood this one he heals the marking."

Ashik nods and says "I thought it may happen, the mark will be on his armaments if it is acceptable to the council."

They look at another and the old one nods stating "that is acceptable. From this day forth you are a blooded warrior under Ashik, Awe'tesh."

Awe'tesh bows feeling pride swell in him, but says nothing just keeping his head bowed.

Ashik bows too and turns stating "Amaunet is going on her Kainde Amedha Chiva in two days. If she survives, I want with us too."

The old one nods and says "She can go with you."

Ashik and Awe'tesh walk back to their home in silence but pride swelling in each in turn. They get home each intern getting pounced and hugged by Amaunet. They all laugh and sit down in the living room. The talk about the upcoming trials and what they mean for Amaunet.

They have supper and just as they finish eating Ashik hears his wrist com go off. He answers it, the old leader of the arbiter's gazes at him. The old warrior says clearly "Ashik it has been decided Awe'tesh is to go to the kainde amedha chiva with His Sister."

Ashik automatically starts to object but the old warrior holds up his hand.

The old warrior says "this is a test Ashik and a very honorable one. I will not disclose what is happen but if he succeeds as we think he will. He will bring great honor to You Ashik as will Your Daughter this is a test for both of them."

The call ends and they both look at Him. He looks down at the com now dark and then says "Well Children you are both to take the test. Awe'tesh You know these creatures and have fought one. You can help your Sister tremendously."

Amaunet smiles brightly and hugs her brother.

Awe'tesh chuckles and purrs "don't worry Sis your brother has your back."

The listen with even more attention to all of Ashik's teachings, he begins to talk about the queen and how they should avoid her at all costs. It takes many warriors to take down a queen. They need to concentrate on just getting out a skull of a drone and they pass.

They all go to sleep Ashik to his bed the kids sleeping together as usual. The next it continued like this for 3 days training working hard to survive.

There is another call on his com today its Ka'Leb telling him his order is complete to come for a fitting.

He smiles, his lower mandibles clicking in pleasure. The old smith seems very pleased. He barks for Awe'tesh and Amaunet to fallow Him.

He makes his way to the smith's home and enters, waiting for the old smith to come to the talk to them. After a few minutes the smith comes out he grins happily seeing the children. He looks at Ashik and states "There comes a time when a Smith makes his Masterpiece, this is that time Ashik. I have never made something like this before.

Ashik's eyes widen. He has never heard Ka'Leb ever talk like this. He cannot help but get excited Himself to see what he has created for the children.

The old man motions for them to come in the back he walks ahead of them showing them the way to the fitting area. There is a wide area made to test and put on the armors and weapons the old smith creates.

Ashik moves to one wall and waits His children practically dancing with excitement. There are two cloth covered mannequins there is little shape to them so the kids have no idea what is going on.

Ka'Leb grins and looks at Awe'tesh first. He states, "You are well muscled but very fast. You favor claws and swords. I have watched hallows on how you move Awe'tesh. I made yours very light but very strong since you already have your swords. I think you will like this.

He grips the cloth and draws it away. There is obsidian colored set of armor. It shines like the stars in the light there is a gold color latterly outlining every curve to the armor and clan symbols, the symbols bright on the chest back and shoulders. The wrist guards are like nothing he has seen before. Instead of just one set of retractable claws there are two one on each wrist and they both curve out in the usual manor in the front but curl in a backwards claw on the other side. Creating much like a bladed tonfa effect as the back blades sweep back beyond the elbow at least two feet

Looking down at the chest piece you can see it has several blades for throwing perfectly hidden so if you don't stare you would not see them moving around to the back you can see two slots that clip the swords in place for an easy draw. Between it running right down the spine is an extendable spear. It offers spine protection as well as use for combat if needed. Near the shoulders is sheathed plasma caster read to back up his melee weapons.

Moving down the knee joints have holes in their top that juts out spikes for very deadly kneeing. The feet end at the ankles allowing full foot movement. He inspects the gauntlets that cover his hands and notice they have slits perfect for unsheathing his claws though.

Then he finally looks at the helmet. It looks much like an Anubis mask mixed with yautja mask. Its sleek arching gracefully over the muzzle, it completely incases the ears and has gold colored eyes that can see in multiple spectrums. The back of the helmet are ringlets and what looks like Yautja hair. Upon looking at them though they are perfectly camouflaged blades. In the middle of all of the plates is a mesh warming suit tailored perfectly as the rest.

Awe'tesh gazes at the armor his hand extended to it but not touching it. He closes his eyes and a shiver runs though him. He can feel the power coming from the armor then he feels a second equally powerful energy smiling as he knows that must be Sisters. A happy purr emanates from his chest as he feels each of them energies so strong, the old smith, his father and sister he can feel them all. He feels home, there is love here not just hunting or violence but love and acceptance.

He smiles wide his fangs gleaming. He feels his sister walk up her own fangs gleaming with her smile as she gazes at the armor. The old warrior touches one of the buttons and the gleam deadens into a dull flat black that has absolutely no reflection. He pushes it again it is suddenly shifts slightly as dull orange stripes appear much like his own fur. He touches the button to revert it back to the original color.

The old Smith states "this is the mode you use for ceremony Awe'tesh the rest is for hunting if you choose not to use your camouflaging capability." The old warrior then turns to the other dummy and draws it away stating "this is Yours Amaunet."

There was the second magnificent armor. This one is a deep blue with a white gold for accents. It gleams as brightly as the other. It has dual sets of claws as well but in the usual style just out over the fist. The gauntlets are unusual too at the ends there are five sharp claws much like Awe'tesh's own.

The breast pates much like her brothers with some hidden thrown blades that are perfectly camouflaged in the armor. The back plates hold two staves and two curved swords. At the hips are two smart disks that you only see when dislodged to use.

At the boot there is a holster with a net gun and the boots end in sharp talons as well. On the heal of the boots is also another thick talon. The plates on the whole armor are slender and sturdy made for someone who moves quickly and is very agile.

The helmet is also sleek it has a small muzzle for where her nose is and draws down around the mouth. The eyes are a crystal blue like looking into ice. The back misses the dreads that Awe'tesh has. There is also a shoulder mounted plasma caster on her right shoulder. It blends in perfectly with the armor. The other difference being there are no symbols of her father's clan on it.

As if to read her mind the smith says "the symbols will be added after you complete your kainde amedha chiva"

Amaunet nods and says softly "it's ok Ka'Leb, I look forwards to seeing it complete Sir." She can't keep her eyes off from it as he leans over and pushes an identical button. Her blue suddenly dulls to a flat indigo blue that reflects no light. The next draws over a softer green striping much like her bothers then he it once more putting it back to the original.

Amaunet grins widely showing off her fangs for a second time. Her gazes at the heating wire mesh netting it has bands around her breasts. She says in a whisper "this is mine? It's one of the most beautiful sets of arm I have seen."

Ka'Leb grins knowing these two are just as special as this armor. He barks out and a huge figure moves in. The being moves fluidly and is very lithe with muscle tone not as bulky as a male but that does not fool the eyes, there is huge strength in those arms. The being gazes down at Amaunet looking her over curiously.

Amaunet realizes she is looking at a female yautja, Amaunet looks up at the being noticing that they too have slightly bigger breasts. The long dreads circling the crown of her regal head. "Alls Amaunet can think is what a beautiful female."

Ka'Leb introduces his mate Thraknis.

Amaunet and Awe'tesh bow respectfully to the huge Female each impressed that she had to be over nine feet tall probably closer to ten feet. She bows back to them and smiles.

She reaches over picking up the dummy holding Amaunet's armor lifting it with on hand like it weighed next to nothing. Thraknis motions for Amaunet to fallow her. They leave and Ka'Leb looks over at Awe'tesh who is already stripping out his clothes.

He chuckles and he holds out the netting first. Awe'tesh wiggles a bit and it slides down into place latching under the groin and attaching to the legs then knees and finally the ankles. Next he puts on the ankle and shin protectors snapping tightly around his calves. Then he puts on the knee plates and upper thighs. He moves to the chest armor putting it securely on feeling it going on just like a second skin. He slips on the shoulder plates.

He looks at the gauntlets next his eyes shining with happiness. Ka'Leb watches as the young one puts on the armor not even seeming to need direction, almost like he was born to wear it. He watches him touch the gauntlets almost he would guess as reverence. He watches him slip on the gauntlets seating them properly.

He then reaches up tracing the helmet feeling the sleek curves the power behind that mask. He lifts it gently and slips it over his head. It fits like a glove not hindering his muzzle in the slightest. He reaches to his shoulder and draws the slender hose up attaching it to the mask. He instantly feels oxygen waifs up into the mask the seal making it airtight for any atmosphere. He then attaches the power to the mask from the opposite side and his eyes instantly light up showing heat from His Father and Ka'Leb.

He grins standing tall waiting to see the reaction his father has. He reaches down without even thinking and his eyes shift to his own view so he can see everything. He looks at his father waiting.

Ashik cannot help but gasp seeing the armored figure of his son gazing at him. As he gazes at the being before him he can only think "this is a dangerous and proud warrior." He waits for Amaunet to come back before saying anything.

Amaunet waits as Thraknis sits down. The female motions for her to begin putting on the armor waiting to help if needed.

Amaunet takes off her clothes causing Thraknis to gasp a bit, her eyes going wide. Amaunet cocks her head and asks "did I do something wrong?"

Thraknis shakes her head and says "No it's just the first time I have seen a ooman female. Do they have milk glands as large as yours all the time or are you pregnant?"

She thinks about the question and answers "I don't know I have never met another ooman. I am not pregnant."

Thraknis nods and say "do you know anything about the ooman's?"

Amaunet nods and says "I can tell you what I know."

The next 20 minutes they talk about lots of things from oomans to proper female yautja ways. Thraknis was shocked at how the girl was putting on the armor like she was born to it, each piece fitting perfect. Despite all that was said about oomans Thraknis finds herself liking Amaunet.

She watches as the young would be warrior dons the final piece and hooks up the helmet. Thraknis says "You look like you were born to wear this armor Amaunet. If you ever have any questions come see me. I would love to have company since Ka'Leb is working a lot its lonely around here. It would be good to have someone to talk to."

She walks over to a draw and pulls out what looks like sliver hoops. She motions to a seat and places the rings she takes out the hair treatment rub and sets it down along with a loop and a brush that looks like it has teeth like a comb.

She slowly draws the comb though Amaunet's hair just like her mother did for her knowing Ashik has not mate anymore. She takes the fine blond hair and hooks the hoop around one bunch of hair. She tightens the hoop holding the hair in place. She takes some of the paste and lightly works it though the strands making sure it's completely through. The paste reacts to the hair binding it making it one strand. She slips a ring on and loosens the hoop moving it down more.

She begins the process over again. She watches as Amaunet's shoulder sag a bit. She says softly "Thraknis do you think a yautja male would find me attractive?"

Thraknis stops and ponders how to answer the question. She finally says "You will have to prove your worth more so than any male then you will probably have males falling over themselves to try and win rights to mate with you. Just remember it's your choice if you want you can make it a breeding right or you may make it permanent if you like the male enough. "

Amaunet smiles behind the mask and says "Thank you for everything Thraknis."

Thraknis smiles and says "it's my pleasure. "

They continue for about a half an hour more the others waiting not say a word till finally the come out.

Awe'tesh gasps as he sees what was his Sister now a soon to be warrior. Her hair is done like a Yautja. The blue with white accenting her curves and tone perfectly. Its then that he realizes that the eyes of her mask match her own eyes in color. They seem to stare though you as she looks at you.

Ashik grins behind his mask. They carried themselves like seasoned warriors. He looks at Ka'Leb and bows deeply his respect for the smith showing in his face. The children bow as well in deep respect as the old smith looks on. He grins and says "they will do Ashik. They will be the stuff of legends, My Legacy and Yours.

He bows again to Ka'Leb and says "Thank You for this Father"

The children blink hearing what their father said. They cock their heads in unison.

Ashik grins and says "that's right children this is Your Grandfather. "

Ka'Leb chuckles knowing the shocked faces behind those masks, his chuckle turns into a all out laugh as his Mate walks in chuckling." I am sorry Amaunet I wanted to tell you but Ka'Leb wanted to observe you first. "

Ka'Leb walk over putting his hand on Awe'tesh's shoulder and says "I am glad Your Father found you. You are everything he said Awe'tesh and You to Amaunet. I had to see if you were both worthy of these armor's and you are both every bit worthy.

Thraknis walks over giving Amaunet a hug. She says with happiness "You two are always welcome here. Please come visit us old yautja often."

Ka'Leb chuckles and says "come time to go home and practice. You need to get use to the added weight. In two days you leave for the trials. I look forwards to seeing the trophies."

Awe'tesh bids his father good night and heads out walking back to their house. The yautja on the streets turn with open mouths not believing what they see. They get back home and Ashik goes through some simple warm-ups before putting the kids through their paces.

They start off slow but never before has anyone become so accustom to the armor as these two. They are sore by the end panting heavily but moving very well. They even sleep in their armors Amaunet staying even in her own room being too tired to move.

The days roll on and after the three days they move without ever getting tired or sore. They wait by the door and Ashik walks out with his armor polished. The both trigger the dulling effect and they make their way to a huge pyramid out in the swamps. There is a shimmering field around it. There are other warriors and students all moving towards it.

Ashik stops at where the opening will be. He turns and says "remember your training. You just need to get a head of a drone to succeed do your best."

There is a break in the field a round hole opens and they the students walk in. some stopping to gaze at Awe'tesh seeing the markings of a blooded on his armor.

The siblings walk to the entrance gazing in. Awe'tesh unsheathes his swords and Amaunet draws out her staffs attaching blades to the ends the gaze in. there is hundreds of hisses almost in a chorus of anger. They look at each other nodding they enter with the other students.

Lol Yes I know kind of a cliffy but didn't want to start the battle till the next chapter. I wanted to give it the credit it deserves. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It took a bit to figure out unique armor for the siblings. This was very hard to write but I hope you enjoyed it. I will get the next chapter up when I can.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own the world just some of the actors in it. Amaunet owns herself I used her name with permission. If you get a chance look her up. She has some excellent avp stories and tells her to get off her behind and get the next chapter out on her avp story Lol! I kid Amaunet! =) also thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, it keeps me wanting to write more for you all!

Hunters Way Chapter 5

Stepping into the huge stricter Awe'tesh and Amaunet both realize you can only tell it is a Yautja building on the outside. The inside is a mass of tunnels of black secretion of the kainde amedha. He gazes at the tunnels there are 3 to chose from. He looks at his sister and notes she is poised to fight any time. Turning to her he signs in the silent hand signals. "They are hard meat but stupid. When killing a thousand do it one at a time and do it quick. No strike must go wasted. "

Amaunet grins and nods agreeing with her brother. She grips her spear and growls her acknowledgement and both watch as the other students all dash off in other directions. She looks back to her brother and signs "their first mistake."

Awe'tesh nods and agrees at least they should stay in twos being inexperienced for a better chance at survival. He turns and heads right down the middle tunnel checking his swords so they can be drawn when needed. He continues down the path hearing death screams of the kainde amedha and the blasts of plasma casters. Awe'tesh can't help but think "armatures."

Amaunet fallows behind her brother wondering why he has not taken out his swords. She feels like there are thousands of eyes on them. She watches Awe'tesh seemingly to casually walk down towards the center of the hive.

As they make their way through the black tunnel she spots a quick move from Atesh. His right arm darts out and there is a bubbling gasp. She notes his arm swept down and as it was the blades shot out ending with a flick at the end and the blades retract. There is a wet thump and then the rest of the body falls from the side perfectly hidden till it strikes. Its head neatly cut from its neck.

Awe'tesh continues on not even bothering to glance at the dead creature. He holds his hand up and signs to change her view to the green tinted one.

She watches her brother's sign and switches her spectrum. Suddenly there is a green glowing around the corpse that is fading. She gasps a bit as she didn't think to change views from the heat sensitive. She looks around her brother a bright green himself, the outlaying tunnel a hue of green but still visible. Grinning she moves now ready to find the hunt.

They move in unison he continues down more, He spots another drone just above them. He does not say a thing as he passes by. His claws ready if need be. He waits listening to Amaunet's movements they stutter slightly and he knows she saw it. He calmly moves a bit more and he hears the grunt. He spins around to watch as Amaunet's spear tip slashes though the drone's neck scouring the vertebrae as it cuts the creatures neck out. She hops back as it tumbles to the grown in throws of death.

Awe'tesh watches it flop around waiting for it to bleed. He feels something brush his mind but quickly shakes it off. His wrist claws springing out as he hears a bunch of the drones coming. There claws scraping along the resin as they dart forwards. He turns to greet them. His left blade out, his right cupped close to him poised to strike.

Amaunet can see her brother cock his head and both of his wrist blades shoot out. He turns around crouched ready. She looks down at the flailing thing and grumps not able to get around it. She waits in case they get by her brother.

Awe'tesh watches the small hoard of drones scrambling to get Him. He grins and watches the closest one leaps at Him. He swipes the wrist claws as he steps to the left. The thing lands in two. Its head almost next to the flailing ones and its body slides on the ground. The next darts to the right griping the resin as it runs sideways at Him while the other runs very much right at Him.

Amaunet watches the first kill then watches as the next two break coming at him from different angles. She watches him run towards them and leaps landing between them bringing down both blades on their necks cutting off their heads as he swings down he pushes off back flipping neatly to his starting point waiting for the next.

Finally the creature dies. Amaunet brings the blade down again cutting off its head. She steps forwards and joins her brother in his fight. The drones deciding to come all at once, they hop over their fallen comrades scrambling to get at the two.

Amaunet waits for her brother's signals. They watch as they are almost there and he growls leaping at them. His wrist blades spin and slash and hack. Amaunet fallows suit as her spear becomes a whirling arch of death. They move almost like dancers slashing over each other's head spring to cut one before they reached one of them. Both of the children were fighting their own battles yet fighting as a team. Scores of the creatures land around them. They move quickly on avoiding the acid blood of the skeletal like creatures.

Amaunet can feel her blade slicing in almost a constant stream of death. She watches them continue to come and realizes just how true her brother's words were. They moved rapidly she would move to one side taking out a few and Awe'tesh would move to the other.

Every now and then Awe'tesh would grunt as some acid ate his skin and stop as it hits his bloods neutralizing effect, the holes quickly healing.

Amaunet leaves her spear in one and quickly pulls out her smart disks; she throws them both after activating them. The twin disks ark out cutting a swath though the creatures.

Awe'tesh watches as the twin blades kill scores of the creatures. He finishes cleaning up the few she missed. The blades returning to Amaunet, she quickly flicks the blood off and wipes them down on one of the bodies. Reattaching them to her hips, Amaunet grabs her spear and gets ready to continue on.

Awe'tesh points back to her first kill and waits. She walks back over and grasps the head. She puts it in the special bag her father gave her so the blood would not get all over her. She then latches it to a loop on her back and comes back over to Awe'tesh.

They make their way down the tunnel to a wide open room. They can hear plasma blasts coming from all around the room. They look around and see many passageways here and a few of them flash with the plasma blasts of a few students left in the building.

They continue down the middle tunnel moving quietly in the dark. Awe'tesh pauses again as he feels something brush his mind. He looks back at his sister and signs "did you feel that?"

Amaunet cocks her head wondering what her brother is talking about. She signs back "feel what?"

Awe'tesh shrugs and signs "does not matter, from here on its going to get tough but I think the old ones wanted me to bring back a praetorian head."

Amaunet gasps unable to help herself. A praetorian is a huge warrior second only to a queen. It's said only the best warriors went after one and at least in a pack of five yautja.

Awe'tesh nods figuring that this would sock his sister. He motions for her to fallow as the make their way deeper.

The battles around them start to die down either they are running or dead. The two come to another section and there is a tunnel that continues on one to the right and one down. Awe'tesh holds up his hand to wait.

Awe'tesh looks at his sister carefully she looks ready for a war but this is his fight not hers. He decides to give her a choice and signs "if you want take the trophy sis and get out. I am going down."

Amaunet's eyes widen, she thinks before replying realizing this is his way of protecting her if she wants to play it safe. She signs back "We go together and die fighting together."

Awe'tesh is relieved but sad too. He nods and walks right over the hole disappearing in it. His claws spring out and he climbs down with little trouble, his claws biting into the resin as he descends.

Amaunet watches her brother leap in and disappear. She walks over the hole and watches as he climbs down. She grins and leaps after him her own claws sinking into the resin and they descend into the bowls of the pyramid.

About three quarters the way down there is a familiar hiss and Awe'tesh looks down. Coming up at them is two more drones. He grunts and let's go and goes down his feet slamming them through into the cavern below. They all land ones skull shatters under his feet. He ignores the instant pain and quickly cuts the others head off, watching in satisfaction of the blood coating the floor. He spots his Sisters feet dangling and he catches her before she hits the ground. He puts her down away from the blood that is forcing his feet to heal continuously.

Amaunet looks around at the cavern. It's fairly large and completely covered in resin. There seems to be no signs of life other than her brother and the two he killed. There is only on tunnel here. She waits and watches as her brother starts walking towards it.

Awe'tesh heads into the tunnel and feels that brush against his mind again. This time he can make out words of "You must protect the hive. Kill the beings slaughtering us." Awe'tesh flexes his wrist blades and grunts shaking his head to clear it. He continues moving on wondering of the voice.

Amaunet watches her brother unsheathe his wrist claws and shake his head. She wonders what is going on but continues to move with him as he walks with purpose into the tunnel. His strides seeming to get quicker almost like he can feel where is prey is.

Awe'tesh doesn't even realize he has picked up the pace. Most of the drones now being up over them fighting the students, he just continues on the tunnels not even knowing he is navigating without any sort of map. He walks by a wall and his real claws slash down taking the dome of the kainde amedha severing it clean off. He flicks his hand coating the right wall with the blood. There is a hissing but he does not slow down as his body continues to heal him.

Amaunet watches as his claws part the forehead of the creature and it dies instantly. She moves after him as she feels the pull of the prey too. The begin to move on instincts going left then right down tunnel after tunnel the weave their way into the bowels.

They come into a large room with 20 drones all waiting. They hiss running at the two. Awe'tesh and Amaunet ready themselves. Amaunet pulling out her left smart disk letting it fly. Her right griping her spear, Awe'tesh unsheathes both wrist claws growling softly. He runs forwards into the thick of them slashing to what the untrained eye might think of as wild. But it is actually controlled never missing a step each swipe a killing stroke. He whirls and dances with death.

Amaunet catches the weapon as it cuts down four of the creatures she watches as her brother wades in spinning and killing. She grins and jumps in too spinning her spear around slashing where he isn't their harmony becoming one once again they spin and twirl in arcs of death. Soon there is not one drone left.

They continue on though the caverns everything surprisingly clear. They move down one tube to another until finally they come to a huge camber. There are a few animal carcasses on the walls all dead. There is a bunch of egg sacks waiting for hosts and two of the students are propped up on the father wall.

Awe'tesh moves quickly slicing the unopened eggs before the two students then grabs the resin giving a bit of a yank the back stuff comes free. He shifts his sight and looks in their chest to make sure one of them is not impregnated. He then slaps them till they finally come too.

The two students look up at the warrior in front of them. They know better than to argue with a blooded. They both were curious about why he was going on this hunt. The other the ooman is back to the right of him watching him. They both switch visors to see if there are signs of impregnation looking down at themselves.

Awe'tesh barks out, "You are not impregnated get up."

The both immediately get to their feet. They look at each other and nod in understanding the bow respectfully to the blooded warrior awaiting his command.

Not being accustomed to this Awe'tesh is a bit taken back for few seconds. He quickly recovers nodding to the students. He states "We cannot go back the way we came in. there may be a way forwards. Move well and kill swiftly and maybe we can appease the back warrior. It is time! He leans back and shouts "It's the kiss of midnight, we will kill or be killed and we will hold our heads high and laugh in the black warriors face. Come let the hunt begin!"

The students and his sister add their voices screaming their defiance to the black warrior. The all move as one first Awe'tesh then the students and then Amaunet guarding their rear. They move swiftly and quietly though the tunnels.

They come to a second huge opening. There stands a hoard of the drones and behind them two of the large praetorians their huge frames crouched ready to attack. The drones snarl in anger launching themselves at the invaders.

The group immediately fans out as to not catch each other in crossfire. The students take the sides as Awe'tesh and Amaunet take the middle. Awe'tesh grins fiercely behind his mask drawing his swords. He moves forwards taking the creatures head on.

The students watch in amazement as the blooded warrior never seeing those kinds of swords. The two watching and taking on a drone or two that are left over from the whirling arch that is the blooded warrior. The ooman women spins her spear in just as deadly of arcs occasionally throwing smart disks to thin the ranks. They watch as head fly everywhere. Each strikes of the two an absolute kill. The two students begin to move taking in the strikes and mimic them. Each one timed to kill the foe in one hit.

The group makes steady progress forwards the move as one each guarding and taking on whatever comes there way and stopping attacks that could injure another.

The praetorians snarl and the voice returns in Awe'tesh's head it states "kill the invaders" the praetorians begin moving forwards snarling, wading though the drones pushing them back as the move forwards.

Awe'tesh snarls in his defiance rushing forwards the pushes though the drones ignoring their slashes and punctures the wounds closing immediately. He pushes towards the Praetorians His swords gleaming with the blood from all the fallen drones. He knows the students and his sister can finish off what is left of the drones.

Amaunet watches Awe'tesh wade into the creatures gunning for the Praetorians she watches as the sea of creatures actually part around him doing only minor slashes. She grins knowing this is what he wanted. She yells to the students to shore up and take out the drones with her.

The students watch as the brave warrior pushes in and they hear the command to take out the drones from the barking ooman. They snap to attention taking on the drones with ferocity even they didn't know they possessed. Head fly off shoulders, burner's heat and fire taking out scores of the creatures. They fight now for glory this day but to live.

Awe'tesh moves in watching the huge beasts their jaws snapping at the air, their tails swishing ready to drive the pointed tips home. They circle around the two creatures seeming to dance with him. They all step carefully testing each for a weakness. Awe'tesh watches every movement they all seem to be just one hole perfect a killer comprised of three bodies.

Amaunet gazes up after letting her disks fly yet again. Her hands parrying a blow from a tail with her spear almost automatically. She can feel her brother that spark they both now share. She can feel the fluidity of her movements become perfect and automatic. A walking death to all that stands before her. She neatly slices the head of a challenging drone as she watches the dance that is her brother.

The two Students notice this change in the ooman warrior. Her movements become so timed not even one creature gets close to nicking her. They can see the dance happening up ahead and know these two are far more advanced than them. They move as quickly as they can watching the two's moments and using them for their own. Their movements become more fluid as well learning to dance with the enemy.

The students have a few minor nicks already but feel honored that the blooded trusts them and the ooman to keep the drones off from him. They redouble their efforts and much to the woe of the creatures they start making swift progress forwards. Each not being able to help but think they have learned more today than they ever had before.

Awe'tesh spins around testing the creatures as his blade passes one who seems to just sway to avoid it. The creatures in turn both strike with their tails. Awe'tesh neatly dives into a roll between them landing back on his feet his swords already poised to strike. They continued this dance for what seems to be forever. Each swings at one another neither the creatures nor Awe'tesh are able to score a hit on one another, their dance continuing for a few minutes.

Finally as they two are close to one another Awe'tesh gets an idea. He throws his swords up in the air. This causes the two creatures to look up. He quickly extends his wrist blades slicing deeply into each neck, the two creatures simultaneously rear back. He catches the swords and brings them to bare he feels pain in his stomach area he and pushes though slicing off each head with one of his blades.

Amaunet screams in rage she watches as both tails appear out the back of his lower back she watches as the heads fall and watches as Awe'tesh looks down at the two tails embedded into him. He slices the tails off standing with them attached to him. Then he rips them out and casts them aside.

Awe'tesh looks down at the now vacant holes in his stomach the holes already starting to close. He feels a wave of anger slam into his head and his ears pick out a scream of rage as the queen feels the death of two of her finest warriors. He feels her pain as she rips herself off from her egg sack, her long powerful legs propelling her though tight tunnels towards them.

Awe'tesh formulates a plan knowing how crazy as it may seem, it's his sister's only chance. He waits as the huge crest of the Queen appears and charges his blades at the ready. He barks back "Once I start fighting her, her children will try to protect her. When this happens get out! Amaunet you are in charge of them get out!"

Amaunet looks over at her brother as he shouts a lump forming in her throat. She continues to fight knowing that she may never see her brother again is the most likely hood. She fights fast killing what she can to try and give him the best chance she can.

The two students hear the command they feel regret as to lose such a warrior. They nod in agreement again knowing that they will speak of the heroic battle they have seen and of the strange but honorable warrior they have come to respect.

The queen comes fully into the room. Awe'tesh darts forwards slicing at her stomach scoring a nick that angers the queen. He feels all the attention suddenly snap to him and realizes this is it. He barks out "GO!"

Amaunet springs towards the hole the queen came out of the two students on her heals as she watches the creatures turn and hears Awe'tesh's command. Her small boots pounding down the hall, only every now and then does a drone to try to stop them there is scratching and scrabbling all around them as the creatures pour towards their queen. She tells the two students to grab one of the trophys for proof of the fight as they kill one.

With quick slices the two take heads and continue running with the ooman female they hear all around them the movements and know the room is being flooded with the drones. There is no hope for the strange warrior. They both feel a ping of sadness at this but move on knowing they don't have much time. They all pound feet to a shaft that goes up, they watch the ooman quickly start climbing the resin almost as quick as she can run.

Amaunet's arms strain as she pulls herself up quickly fallowed just as quick by the students. Her heart sinks feeling lose of her brother. She moves up and out of the shaft finally back on ground level. She moves to the exit quickly her and the students finishing off the few here.

Ashik watches the door hoping his children make it back with their trophy. His heart sinking as he and a few others wait to see if their students come out. He spots movement and notices his Daughter staggering out along with two students. They all have trophies. He sighs in relief switching his views so he may make sure she is not infected, but doesn't move. He waits as she approaches his heart sinking as no more movement comes from the hive.

Amaunet moves quickly to her father. She puts down the gory trophy looking up. She states clearly "Awe'tesh is still battling the queen. He is fighting the hive so we could get out."

Ashik gazes down at his daughter and nods feeling his heart sink. He knows he has lost his son but his son will go to the black warrior proud and can stand tall knowing he fought well. He looks up seeing the two students moving over towards him. He notes there seems to be approval in their teachers as they do this.

The two students bow respectfully to the old Arbiter they each begin to tell him of the tail of his warrior and what He has done.

Ashik nods listening to the two He listens carefully to the tale knowing his son is lost but has gained respect of many today. Ashik feels his heart sinking hearing how Awe'tesh was left with fighting the queen, his thoughts turn to pride as he hears that Awe'tesh nicked the queen to save them.

Just as the tale is finished as if on cue Ashik notes more movement, the head of the queen moves though the opening. He snarls in warning His burner training on the queen's skull to kill her. But she stops moving and out from around the head steps Awe'tesh.

Battered and bleeding in many places. His armor banged and slashed till it's almost useless he falls to his knees panting. Blood trickling out many wounds as the door slams shut behind him and the barrier comes back on line. He gazes back remembering the battle.

Awe'tesh watches as his sister runs with the students he turns back to the Queen and snarls in defiance. He slashes again at her. His sword missing her as she moves back a step. He feels claws pierce his back and he spins almost like a top neatly severing heads he continues his attack on the queen. His blades dancing around her, he continues to try keeping the hive trying to save their queen and away from his sister.

He spins killing more drones watching them fall over dead. His own words come back to haunt him as he feels countless nicks and scratches each drawing blood. He grumbles to himself "when fighting thousands you must do it one at a time and do it quick." He quickly focuses on one after the other. His attention narrows down to each one. As he is dispatching a drone he feels a tremendous amount of pain. Suddenly a bladed tail appears in front busting right though his abdomen

Awe'tesh grunts he swings his sword behind him cutting the tail off at his back. He hisses as the tail leaks acid down his back eating into it. He continues to spin his blades around him taking on each drone, his body unable to stand yet. He feels claws rip into his shoulders rending flesh and metal. He snarls as he cannot lift his weapons up fully. He rolls forwards away from the queen just in time as she tries to plunge her inner jaws into his head.

He ignores the pain in his shoulders grasping the tail blade he rips it out of him plunging the tail into a drone. He picks up his swords as all of a sudden the drones back away. He gets up as his wounds start closing. He spins around and growls at the face of the queen is right in front of Him.

He quickly rolls to the right along her body as she snaps at him. He comes to his knee slashing her knee joint. The queen tumbles down to the ground. She thrashes around as he tries to doge her bulk the stump of her tail catches him throwing him back over the drones. He smashes into the wall slamming down on his knees. He gasps as the wind is knocked from him even more acid burns dot his front. He stands slowly his swords somehow still in his hand.

The queen gets back to a standing position roaring in rage as his movement is hampered by her leg. She moves though her children towards Awe'tesh. He thinks quickly to come up with a plan of attack. He runs ignoring all the pains he is feeling. He goes into a slide neatly sliding between her legs. He uses his swords to hamstring the queen.

The queen falls snarling and thrashing now unable to rise. She calls to her children who all leap at the warrior still getting to his feet. He begins to cut and slice them once again moving quickly to take out each of them. He slaughters countless drones cutting each one quickly.

He feels one bite bites on his wrists and snarls dropping his swords. He can't help but wonder how intelligent they are to have planed this attack. He sees them step back and he turns once again to see the queen on her feet. He gasps and draws out his wrist claws. He growls angrily at her cursing that his hands need to heal.

He quickly throws two of the hidden blades sinking them deep into the queen's chest causing her to rear back. Awe'tesh sees his chance and runs in leaping. He uses both claws to cut deep into the queen's throat making a cross cut on it. The queen falls as her life's blood pumps out of her neck. She shreaks and moans her agony.

He spins and slams down one blade then the other slicing the head off with the two slices. The drones shriek and snarl feeling their queen die. They turn and run no longer controlled by the will of their queen.

Awe'tesh watches as they run and he collects his swords and gets the two praetorian heads dragging them over. He straps them to the back of his mostly ruined armor a pang of guilt as Ka'Leb's beautiful armor has been shredded. He sheaths his swords and lashes some of the acid poof cable to all the heads. He begins his trek out of the cavers.

He comes to the shaft Amaunet climbed out without as much as a whisper from the drones. Slowly he starts climbing letting cable out on as he climbs so that he can haul up the heads. After reaching the top, he begins to pull slowly drawing up the heave heads. His arms feel like two dead weights in his weariness. Finally he gets them up out of the hole and sits panting for a few at the exertion. He gets to his feet unlashing the heads. He moves the queen's head towards the door.

Awe'tesh snaps too after remembering this and walks slowly to the entrance disappearing yet again. He hefts the large praetorian heads and moves out one hand holding each small crest. He comes out again holding them and there is a gasp from all that are left.

Amaunet and Ashik run over to help him bring them down. The field going up instantly again as they place the heads next to the queen for all to see.

Awe'tesh looks noting his sister is ok and so are the students. His body realizing they are safe shuts down into a deep healing sleep.

Ashik gasps seeing his son fall over but only can chuckle as he hears him snoring he notes all the wounds closing and calls for pick up due to all the weight of the heads.

When the flyer lands a old warrior is standing in the cargo bay one of the leaders of the arbiters. He moves down the ramp moving still gracefully at such an old age. Ashik lifts up his boy in his arms as the old warrior moves to the heads.

He carefully inspects the perfect clean cuts on the praetorian heads and he can only gasp when he realizes the queen was not killed by swords or burners. The creature was killed by wrist claws. He barks out to Ashik. "How many did it take to kill this Queen?"

Ashik replies "Only One, Awe'tesh killed the Queen why do you ask?"

The old one notes the anger but it's understandable that Ashik is cautious at to what the old one will say. The old one decides on the course of action and says "He killed the queen with wrist claws."

Ashik can only gasp as his mind tries to reject the statement. It's impossible yes it takes many skilled warriors to down a queen using blades and there are many casualties.

Ashik looks up at the old one as the old arbiter speaks. "This has never been done before and he also slew two praetorians. We were right to test him. When he wakes bring him to us Ashik."

Ashik nods and waits as students bring the heads reverently inside the flyer and he carrying Awe'tesh and Amaunet beside him walk into the ship.

Awe'tesh blinks awake finally. His father asleep in the chair next to the bed, his sister is curled against him. He wonders how long he has been out. He says softly "Father?"

Ashik hears his name and wakes up instantly. He gazes over at his son noting him awake finally. He grins and says "Good to see you awake son."

Awe'tesh asks "How long was I out Father?"

Ashik grins and says "only a day, your body was very tired after all the healing."

Awe'tesh nods and gets up standing he says "I don't remember much after when Amaunet left with the student's father."

Ashik nods and tells him all he knows stating lastly that the old arbiters want to talk to Awe'tesh.

Awe'tesh just stares in shock knowing he did it but still cannot believe it. He looks over at his sister and hears his father state "she is a blooded warrior too now son. He nods and smiles turning he says "what is all the noise outside."

Ashik chuckles, "that is our new student's son. They are lined up for miles to be seen and selected by us. Your actions have brought us great honor son."

Awe'tesh shakes his head and states "No Father your upbringing and training is what should be honored. I just did what I was taught to do."

Ashik cannot believe the words he just heard. His chest swells in pride. His son's words honor him more than any he has heard before.

He gets dressed and waits for his father to get up. He notes Amaunet stirring and she blinks awake too. She sits up and smiles saying "Morning Brother"

He laughs and nods "can we have breakfast I am starveling."

Thus ends chapter five. I hope you enjoyed and will comment. I had lots of fun righting it even though work still continues to be hard. I will get the next chapter out asap hope you all keep reading! Happy Halloween All! Remember not to eat too much candy you will regret it later. If your pagan Happy Samhain or whatever you believe in. =)


	6. Chapter 6

The Hunters Way

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Predator or Aliens. Amaunet is owned by her and used by permission. She is a wonderful writer check her out. =) I own the other characters and the story. I hope you all like. Sorry it's been a long time. It has been hard due to Father got very sick so I had to take care of Mom; she has Alzheimer's while he is battling pneumonia and has been in and out of the hospital many times. He is starting to get on the mend so I hope I can write more often. I love you all! Thanks for reading and hope you have some good remarks and not so much in the way of flames lol have a good one!

Chapter 6

heading out for parts unknown

They head down towards the dining area He blinks in surprise there is the 2 students that were with them though the end. The both stand to attention heads bowed.

Awe'tesh cocks his head and nods to them. Then he looks back to his father and says "why are they hear Father?"

Ashik grins knowing his child is confused. He states "They were watching the place to make sure everything is ok till you awoke. They have a request for you, Son"

Awe'tesh looks at the two and says "What are your requests?"

The older of the two states "we have discussed it with each other and our leaders. We bare their mark but wish to bear yours and learn under you."

Awe'tesh stares open mouthed for a few seconds before he recovers he says "Well Father what you think of this?"

Ashik thinks for a few minutes letting the young bloods sweat. He already knew this was coming. Its unheard of till now but He likes the idea. It will form a bond with the other two clans for the leaders asked him permission for their students to ask. He says "It would be honorable for you to accept Son they are good warriors and have proved they are more than capable to fight with you. They would be good seconds to help train the pups."

Awe'tesh listens to his father's wisdom and nods He turns to the students. "You will wear our mark on your armor where you chose. You are blooded by your clans first and foremost but welcome into our ranks."

The two howl in pleasure at the news they both bow and the larger one almost 9 and half feet tall and built like a brick, being a solid wall of muscle states "I am called Hiju." (which is a battle stance)

The Smaller only about 8 and a half feet tall and very lean, his muscles are like cords ready to wrap around something and break it with surprising strength. He has exceptionally large tusks that are decorated with small runes. He grins and says almost cheerfully I am called Nihkou'te for my tusks. I cut my mother badly when I came out." (Nihkou'te is tusk) He grins again and steps back and they both bow to all of them again.

Awe'tesh looks at his Father wondering if he chose right.

Ashik nods and Awe'tesh knows instantly that it is fine. He nods and says "Ok that out of the way I have to go talk to Grandpa Ka'Leb. I have to let him know of the armor."

Ashik nods knowing Awe'tesh will be in for a surprise when he goes to Ka'Leb's the old Smith was pretty upset over the armor until he told him of what happened. The anger turned to a gleam of pride right before his eyes; he himself has never seen such pride shine in those old eyes of his fathers.

Amaunet heads out with Ashik deciding she wanted to go visit her grandmother.

The walk down the road noticing everyone is looking at them. They feel like someone is fallowing them figuring its Hiju and Nihkou'te grinning they just keep walking. Just before they get to their grad folks house they stop.

Awe'tesh states "Well come out we know you're there" stopping near the door to his grand fathers.

The two young bloods step out bowing knowing they were caught red handed. They wait figuring they will be reprimanded.

Awe'tesh looks at the two and says "be more stealthy don't move so close to the target as they get a feeling of being watched and the hunt will be more successful.

They bow again listening to the blooded warrior.

He heads in motioning them all to fallow.

The move into the big room and wait knowing his Grandfather is pretty busy.

Awe'tesh knows his grandfather will be very mad.

As if on cue snapping him out of his thoughts in walks Ka'Leb

Ka'Leb looks at his Young nephew and growls in his mind feeling pride for the young one but not wanting to expose that. He hides it behind anger growling. "What are you doing here? You shamed us by destroying the awu'asa amour"

Awe'tesh bows his listening as shame burns his cheeks. He hears movement and looks up. He growls in warning but knows it's too late.

Hiju and Nihkou'te both stand up while Hiju growls "Don't judge him on the amour He fought more bravely than any either of us has seen. He has come the closest to beating the black warrior than I thought possible"

Ka'Leb growls and smacks the obstinate pup slamming him hard into the wall. The other quickly bows his head knowing they did wrong. Ka'Leb snarls in the pup's face that is bowed and snaps. "If you don't keep them leashed I will Awe'tesh control them"

Awe'tesh stands up and states. "You two will show respect. He is within his rights to be angry at me. I appreciate you wanting to keep my honor intact but it was my error that destroyed the suit. The elder is perfectly right in what he says do not question it."

The Hiju gets up holding his ribs. Never has a blow been struck so hard. He understands the power in those strong arms. He bows respectfully as does Nihkou'te.

Ka'Leb turns back to Awe'tesh and says "now after the interruption. Your punishment is to fix the amour yourself Awe'tesh. I will teach you how it will take a few days work. But you will understand what goes into making a set."

Awe'tesh bows respectfully again and asks "can we start today?"

Ka'Leb grins and nods "Yes now as for you two. Chose where you want the clan symbol on your amour and bring it here. I will put the marks on each."

The two young bloods nod and head out.

Ka'Leb motions for the siblings to fallow. He moves back to the metal working area on the way there they are intercepted by Thraknis who grins and pulls Amaunet away to chat and show her what she does.

Amaunet grins and goes chatting with the Elder Predator lady. Fallowing the Women who ducks though the door into another room.

Ka'Leb walks out back no even looking back expecting the young blood to fallow.

Awe'tesh walks right behind him and blinks as extreme heat washes over him. The back glows a deep red as the fires roar in the back of the large room. Awe'tesh moves around the room gazing at all the tools laying about a suit of armor partially finished on the work bench. He continues to walk around to the fires that burn hotter than anything he has been near before. He cannot get within 15 feet without it feeling like his skin is being roasted. He gazes into the bright red almost white center. His eyes catch something in there. A plate that looks very familiar it has many rips in it. It glows as white as the center.

Ka'Leb grunts and walks over with a large set of tongs. He moves right near the flames and takes the breast plate out. He carefully puts it on large metal stand that automatically takes measurements of the plate and shapes itself into a rounded piece to keep the shape flawless. He hands Awe'tesh a hammer and steps back.

Awe'tesh looks at the white glowing of the pate noting the jagged pieces where it was slashed and cut by multiple creatures. He lifts the hammer and brings it down resulting in a shower of sparks the metal molds with each hammer blow. Each rhythmic bang brings it more and more back into perfect shape. The tears and rips seem to flow back together with each strike making the plate perfectly whole again.

Ka'Leb watches he notices the strikes and now each pound of the hammer rings like Awe'tesh is born to work the metal. He clicks his lower mandible in tough. Nodding he puts lumps of metal into the fire. He puts three additional additives in the flames. He watches as they all melt listening to the ring of metal.

He waits until it's almost ready. He walks over and takes hold of the hammer as it swings. He says "Awe'tesh this plate is not good enough for you. With Your strength I think you can make something stronger. I discovered a way to make strong but light armor in the past. But sadly It takes me a few years for one suit. It takes a tremendous amount of strength. I have to hammer it so many times it takes me a long time. But You Nephew You have what it takes to mold this metal. He takes the plate off the stand leaving the settings. He waits a few more minutes. Ka'Leb takes out a blue glowing piece of metal and puts it on the armor shaper. He nods to Awe'tesh and back up.

Awe'tesh hammers the metal a few times and the lump of steel does not even begin to mold. He looks up blinking a bit."

Ka'Leb chuckles and says "You need to strike it with everything you have Awe'tesh."

Awe'tesh nods and brings the hammer down with a grunt. Sparks fly as the lump barely squishes down. He nods and begins to hammer with all his might. Hours pass by as the ringing of steel on steel the only pauses being when the metal needs to be heated up. He folds the steel continuously. After awhile of this he begins to shape the metal, molding it on the anvil. It begins to take shape.

Ka'Leb had disappeared a while ago but Awe'tesh doesn't notice. He just stares at the glow of the metal, shaping it and reheating it. Amaunet long since has gone home with her visit with Thraknis. He keeps pounding away. Alternating arms every now and then as each gets tired. He feels burning in his muscles.

Hours go by without notices. The ring of the hammer is his only comfort. There is movement and he feels a hand take the hammer.

Ka'Leb watches the youth for a few minutes and nods. The Youth is very close to having the breast plate shaped. He notes the time and chuckles thinking to himself. "So much like I was, He is very sure and very strong. He will make a fine warrior and making his armor will give him discipline." He notes how the hammer is falling and nods' knowing Awe'tesh is at the end of his endurance for the day. He walks over and grabs the hammer and puts it down. He points to the door and says "tomorrow you will continue."

Awe'tesh makes his way home as Ka'Leb gazes at the metal. He lifts it and grins thinking himself "He will make a master armor smith someday. This is near perfect now. I can't wait to see what this looks like on him." Ka'Leb returns the armor to the shaping stand.

Ka'Leb walks over to the table and begins pull out a deep red colored crystal with what looks like flames running though it, it is egged shape and about the size of a jumbo egg. He pulls out a small scalpel type device that shoots out a beam and neatly cuts the crystal into two. He pulls out another device. He sets it down he puts the two lenses flat side down and pushes the button. It hallows the crystal and shapes the outside. It quickly becomes lenses for a mask

Ka'Leb grins and puts them in the hardening solution. He heads to bed and his mate. His mind whirling at the progress Awe'tesh made. He wonders at how the young blood can be so sure of his work. He watched him for a long while. Awe'tesh's tireless strokes of the hammer shaping the hard metal, He also ponders showing him everything as Awe'tesh would be an incredible smith.

Awe'tesh gets home and falls into his bed, His arms screaming in pain. He groans a bit and curls up falling into a deep sleep. The next day he takes a hot bath then heads back to Ka'Leb's place to continue. This continues for 2 weeks the armor is very different where the usual armor though minimal it's bulky, His is sleek and curved built to move with no hindrance. His mask is smooth with just eye slots. The armor is shaped to mold around his body each piece slipping up to connect to the piece before it locking in for full articulation.

Ka'Leb watches with interest seeing how sleek it is looking. He helps out on new designs for the locking mechanism making sure they won't come apart without unlocking it. He also helps getting the eye holes to the right dimension and adding a trigger for the plasma caster which is activated by his tongue pushing the hair trigger.

Awe'tesh works tirelessly for a day under 2 weeks when he finally finished. The suit is much more round and not at all bulky. He uses flex straps to give the armor a slight bounce to cushion blows. It wraps just like the original did guarding shoulders neck head arms legs and his addition feet. Once it's done they re imprint the metal black and orange striped. The shift turns it a solid black and another to a black with gold around every edge and the clan symbol in gold on each shoulder.

The wrists blades are now three that unsheathe over the hand and two behind looping out at the elbow for wicked hooks he can slash out with like you would an elbow strike. The boots have slits so his own claws can spring out. His helmet is almost featureless except for 4 spikes at the top that protrude about 6 inches out He has slightly raised bumps on the back of each shoulder where you can mount dual plasma casters. A beam emanates from each side of the helmet and will lock onto two simultaneous targets or both on one.

He has a smaller than usual smart disk attached to each leg. They are about a foot and a half in diameter. The back plates have two slots that are the sheaths to his beautiful swords and around his waist is a bandolier of throwing stars made of the same metal. Each connector holds 4 of the stars. You depress the top and the device ejects a star into your hand. When you have finished using the stars there is a button on the wrist comp that recalls the stars to each of their proper spots on the belt reading them to be thrown again. He grins at his Grandfather who nods in approval.

Ka'Leb nods as he watches the young blood put on the armor. He has never seen such a sleek design. The armor wraps around his body forming what looks like a second skin. Each blade on the armor very deadly and the shape allows the young blood to move free. He grins as this is one of the finest suits he has seen. He walks around to the back and attaches the newly designed plasma casters to each shoulder. He watches them come to life and self sheath till Awe'tesh needs them. He pushes his wrist comp to let Ashik know that it's ready.

Ashik grins as his comp goes off, getting up he calls for Amaunet so they can go see the new armor. They head out felling happy to know that Awe'tesh is ready for the hunt once more.

Ka'Leb finishes up and runs the calibrations for the suit. He realizes quickly that they had to alter it since the suit is very unique. He runs new calculations and helps sight in each plasma caster to the targeting computer.

Ashik walks in with Amaunet and heads out back. He waits with Thraknis who immediately started chatting up a storm with Amaunet giving her pointers on how to select the best mates and proper female yautja educate.

After about an hour Ka'Leb walks in, He turns and waits. Ashik can tell just by how Ka'Leb is holding himself that this is one of his finest fittings.

Awe'tesh walks in and Ashik can only blink. He gazes at the young warrior in the sleek armor. His only though is "Deadly" He looks it over and nods his approval. Awe'tesh nods back in respect for his Father and the head of His clan.

Ashik nods to His grandsire and grins as he feels a swelling of pride. He turns and says "Awe'tesh its time we need to get going it's time to hunt down that Human and the abominations. "

Awe'tesh nods again and says "I am ready Father let the hunting begin and it will not end till it is complete."

Ka'Leb states "We will be ready go tomorrow. I will pack up the forge with Awe'tesh and Amaunet's help.

Ashik blinks at the news. It has been years since Ka'Leb decided to go on a ship. He bows and says "It would be an hon…"

Ka'Leb cuts him off stating "we will complete another suit for Amaunet as we go. I am making Awe'tesh my apprentice. He will work the hard steel and I will guide him.

Ashik nods and heads out with his children behind him. The two Young bloods fallowing them, they all walk towards the shipyard to start reading the ship. He activates his wrist com and calls his crew to the ship. He walks over to the gang plank and waits as it lowers and they all enter. The crew arrives shortly after and begins to get everything set up.

Awe'tesh head back out with Amaunet heading back to His Grandfathers place. They help get everything packed up. Amaunet works with Thraknis getting her stuff ready. Awe'tesh helps pack the tools up and unbolts the anvil. It is surprisingly heavy as he lifts it and heads back to the ship. Ka'Leb carries his tools. Amaunet and Thraknis carry the dyeing equipment and some spare weapons. They all head back to the ship to get ready for takeoff.

Awe'tesh carries the anvil down where Ka'Leb directs and they find the portable forge area. He bolts it down to the hard floor as Ka'Leb starts to put his tools up on the holders handling them with almost reverent love.

After finishing setting up with Ka'Leb, Awe'tesh heads to his room. He begins to set it up as Amaunet comes in. He smiles and so does she and they set up the room together. He says softly "Hey Sis what happens if you get a mate. You will no long want to sleep in the same bed."

Amaunet giggles and says "brother I love sleeping here with you. It always makes me feel safe. But if that day comes I hope you too have a good mate." They both laugh and finish setting up the room. Their smaller trophies mounted on the wall. They relax for a while when the wrist comps tone. They answer as their father appears on the holographic projector.

Ashik chuckles as he sees His children relaxing. He calls them to the bridge there is an important message for them both by the high council.

Awe'tesh groans as he gets up sighing softly. Amaunet giggles hearing a few pops from her brother's joints. She gets up too and they head to the bridge. They bow respectfully to their father and turn bowing to the view screen to the old warrior on the screen.

The old warrior nods acknowledging the young bloods. He opens his mouth and says clearly. "Greetings from the council Awe'tesh, Amaunet. We have come to a decision…."

Lol Ya another cliffy. I know =) it keeps you interested. Sorry this chapter is short but wanted to end it on a fun note. I will work on another chapter soon. I am getting back to the real story now so that we can all enjoy hunter bloody goodness and a manhunt that will span the stars!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok sorry It took so long for this update. I was hit with horrible loss. I am so sorry it took so long. My Mother passed away and things have been hell since. But finally its getting better. I will work hard on quicker updates. I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but My characters, Amaunet owns her character check out her stories they are great!

Hunters Way Chapter 7

The Old one stares at the two children of Ashik. Never before has he heard such a request. True the two proved to be good leaders even getting two others out but this. He gazes at them then at Ashik.

Leader Ashik the council has decided these two will be named arbiters like yourself. The will have all the power of the council and will answer to you and the council alone. They have proven they are worthy of the title. Go now with them and bring justice to this Human and his blasphemy.

Ashik bows respectfully as does Awe'tesh and Amaunet. He feels complete shock and pride. His children must be the youngest arbiters ever. He watches the screen shift back to a view of the stars flying by. He grins as their ship was outfitted for a new system. It folds space so they move without moving.

Ashik barks at the pilot to take them back to the point in space they last saw the ship.

Awe'tesh grins and looks at his Sister and nods. She giggles and he turns and says "Father Care to spar with us?"

Ashik chuckles and gets up and they head down to the kehrite to spar. He walks down as he thinks about the last time they spared. How both of them were so inventive. He walks by spotting Ka'Leb coming out of his room. He nods and motions for the grizzled old warrior to join them.

Ka'Leb walks over curious as to what is going on.

Ashik grins and taunts a bit "Hey Father want to go use those muscles of yours and help spar with the children? They are after all the newest arbiters." He watches Ka'Leb's eyes go wide with shock. He takes great satisfaction in the reactions.

Ka'Leb blinks and looks at the Young bloods He tries to get his wits about it and says "Yes let's go show these pups a thing or two."

They all make their way to the kehrite and get ready. Ka'Leb using dual extendable staves and Ashik uses a two handed sword. Like Ka'Leb, Amaunet uses twin extendable staves and Awe'tesh uses dual swords. All are blunted as the goal is not to kill only practice.

Ka'Leb grins and spins the staves around in graceful arches. He spins them fluidly around his body testing the balance of the poles.

Amaunet watches the Ka'Leb's movements carefully. Her eyes note every movement, how his hands move the weapons around his body. Noting each placement of his hands, how his wrists move, each pole seeming to move independently like they have a mind of their own.

Amaunet grins stepping up. She begins slowly circling around Ka'Leb; she carefully steps around knowing that the old smith's eyes are all on her. She can feel his eyes judging how she moves. Her eyes watching the shoulders of the old smith as she moves around.

Ka'Leb watches Amaunet circling around. He notes her foot work and the grace of her movements. He judges each of the moments and grins knowing how she will attack. He waits trying not to give anything away. He knows she is about to spring.

Amaunet decides to attack first after formulating a plan of attack in her head, she thrusts both tips forwards in an attempt to score a hit.

Ka'Leb grins knowing the proper block to use. He swings his staffs up expecting to strike the poles and knock them harmlessly to the side. He blinks as there is no connection his arms swing wide up. The shock once again widening his eyes as he feels two solid thuds into his chest, He looks down in confusion as two spears are pocking him, the blunted tips pressing against his flesh.

As Amaunet thrusts she sees his shoulders twitch. She knows he is going to block. She waits till the last second and draws the shafts of the spears into the handle. She watches his block go harmlessly high and snaps the spears back out poking the old smith. She watches with pride as his eyes light up in confusion.

Ashik and Awe'tesh laugh at the face of the old Smiths face. Watching the lights dawn on the old Smith finally as to what happened and how he lost that round. Ka'Leb joins in on laughing he barks out as it's been a long time since someone got the better of him.

Ka'Leb looks at Amaunet and says, "Again Young one." He gets into a ready stance and waits for her to begin again.

Amaunet knows this time it will be different as He is now on guard for any tricks. She moves around gliding around Ka'Leb. Her spears twisting and trying to strike, each time Ka'Leb blocks them. They move in a quick paced dance that is very hard to keep track of. Each moves quickly neither seeming to get the upper hand.

Awe'tesh shakes his head and says to Ashik. "She has lost this round Father. Grandfather has figured her out now." Ashik nods realizing Awe'tesh is right.

Ka'Leb chuckles as he spins and twirls the two staffs around blocking each blow timing everything. Finally he sees the opening. As Amaunet ducks down he swings in from both sides. He catches her in the ribs as she tries to move back from the strike.

Amaunet grunts as she feels the slaps of the shafts. She tumbles back and smiles saying "You win this round Grandfather. "

Ka'Leb chuckles and moves off the mat breathing heave. He says "Let's see what you have Son. My old bones are starting to ache."

Ashik Laughs as He and Awe'tesh move to the center of the ring. They begin circling around testing each other.

Ashik moves to the right taking a vertical swipe at Awe'tesh waiting for the young pup to move. To his surprise Awe'tesh doesn't he merely shifts slightly and the blade slams into the ground.

Awe'tesh quickly flashes out a kick square in Ashik's jaw. The warrior falls back as his head is snapped back. He staggers back and grunts feeling twin pokes to his ribs He looks down and sees Awe'tesh's blades held there.

They square off again; Awe'tesh gets ready to charge when their wrist comps go off. The familiar face of the pilot appears and says "We are at the last destination." The pilots face disappears and Ashik puts his weapon back heading to the bridge. The kids and Ka'Leb right behind him. Then come up to the bridge and Ashik stands with the children offering his seat to Ka'Leb.

The old Smith nods and sits down relaxing as Ashik barks at the navigator to begin a sweep for a trail of the ooman craft.

Everyone waits while the computer does its sweep. Ashik clicks his mandibles knowing oomans being wasteful creatures they would pick up the trail of them without a problem. Just as he suspected the computer picked up a radioactive trail from their exhaust presumably. Now comes the slow part of the journey tracking them since you cannot fold and track.

Ka'Leb excuses himself and heads back to his room to work leaving Ashik and the kids to do the tracking. He heads back to check the armors to make sure they are all in perfect order.

A few hours later the find the trail of the small ooman craft become a large signature right near a rather large planet. Ashik figures that the small ooman craft must have docked with a large ship. He grins sitting down in his chair knowing this will be a fantastic hunt.

After sitting a few more hours trailing oomans, the kids start to get restless and decided to go grab some food. They nod respectfully to their father and grin running down the halls so quietly Ashik could only grin in approval. He thinks to himself "they are youthful but very skilled I can't wait to see what fate with have in store for them in the future. "

Awe'tesh and Amaunet make their way down to the mess hall. They grab a plate each and take some cooked meat sitting down. As they chew on some of the meat Amaunet looks at Awe'tesh and says softly "Bro I have a very bad feeling about this hunt. I feel like something bad will happen."

Awe'tesh nods thinking for a few and responds. "I do to Sis. Something doesn't feel right. From how easy it was to find the trail to those Bad Hard Meats. I feel like something bad is coming. We need to prepare for that."

Amaunet nods and continues to eat pondering how to best prepare. She can tell her Brother is also thinking about this. After a bit Awe'tesh states. "We need to up our training Sis. I have a feeling we will want to move though air ducts and the like. We need to work greatly on flexibility and stealth."

Amaunet grins and nods agreeing with her brother her sharp fangs making light work of the meat as she finishes up.

Once the meal was done the run back to the kehrite to begin, they look around and wonder how they were going to try this. Amaunet suggests something very unusual. "He Bro let's do a game of hide and seek but we must stay within the area of the kehrite and just outside it no more than 20 ft. We find the other we can attack till they submit or get away."

Awe'tesh grins and nods at the idea saying softly "I like that. Do you wish to go first?" Amaunet nods and watches Awe'tesh turn and start counting. He has blunted swords in his hands. Amaunet decides on some tonfa and looks around to take in the surroundings, spotting an air vent near the ceiling she quickly leaps the wall and up and in the vents. She begins to move smoothly down the tunnel after replacing the vent. Coming to a intersection she turns and twists to squeeze around the small space. She wiggles down and finds there is a sharp drop. She carefully slides down and twists around grinning as she moves faster getting use to the tight area.

Awe'tesh waits counting down not looking. His hands over his ears to try and muffle any sounds that Amaunet could make while hiding. Finishing his count he looks around noting the air ducts. His nose brings him over to one of the vents. He yanks off the cover and slips in. He starts wiggling and crawling till he gets to the tight corners. He starts to wiggle and wedge his body though them.

Amaunet continues to wiggle down the vents knowing the hunt is on. She can hear her bother already in the duct work. She spies an opening and slips though coming out under the Kehrite she wiggles and twists moving below the floor. She pops up on the other side of the wall and wiggles up and out of the vent.

Awe'tesh continues to wiggle down and under the kehrite in the same path as Amaunet took. He hears the thump of feet right over him and knows that she is out of the vent. He looks around to see if there is a way to go though the floor around him but finds nothing. He continues to wiggle up and out of the vent to see his sister touch home.

Amaunet grins touching home she spies her bother and waits knowing she won. He slips out quickly landing on the floor looking at her. He walks over to her saying softly "well done Sis You beat me."

They continue on with their game for a few hrs before hearing their father calling for them over the announcement. They quickly make their way back to the cockpit to find out what is going on. They can see their grandfather already there too. They bow and wait.

They look over at the view screen and see a space station rotating in space. Ashik states, this is where the ship we are fallowing docked. I want to take a look and see what is here and why they stopped here and left. This one will just be us three kids we need to sneak in and see what this ooman construction is. Now let us go get ready.

Ashik turns to his father and says "You watch the ship Father"

Ka'Leb nods and sits in the captain's chair as they leave. They head down to the armory and get suited up. They put on their plates connecting hoses to their masks. They attach their burners and check sights. Then proceed to grab their weapons.

Awe'tesh grabs his crystalline swords and decides to try something new. He takes down 2 razor whips causing his father's eyebrows to raise and nod liking his children to learn new weapons. He also takes some shuriken. He quickly clicks everything into place.

Amaunet grabs her spears clicking them on her back. She checks her systems and armor. She takes down two net guns and clips them to her thighs. She grins and grabs a sword reminiscent of a Chinese broad sword and slides it between her spears. They all place a med kit in the slot on their back.

Ashik grabs a myriad of weapons and gets ready also. He puts on his own mask checking everything. He grins and camouflages walking out his children also vanish. Their bodies blur with their surroundings making them almost impossible to see.

The walks down to the bottom hatch and wait. There is a soft thump as the ship docks against the side of the station. A tube comes out pushing against the side of the satellite and a laser cuts a neat hole in it. Once done they quickly head out into the satellite to look around.

Inside the hall they quickly move down the hall looking around. It seems to be empty. They look around the walls are all white with strange ooman markings all around. They move as a deeper coming slowly to the center. Ashik punches in a few commands and waits as his wrist comp starts to scan the whole place and project it into his children's comps too.

They wait there and wonder. They should have seen a ooman by now. They move in more finding a lab. In it on the floor is a patch of blood and some skull fragments. Ashik reaches down touch the blood. Its congealed and at least 3 days old, looking up he spots a open vent and instantly knows what they are dealing with.

Ashik growls "Kainde Amedha" and starts to look around more. This place seems to be a science station. Now that he starts looking there are tell tale signs. Claw marks on the ground and in the vent where the ooman was attacked.

He shifts his eyesight and instructs his children to change theirs in their mask to pick up pheromone signatures. Ashik sighs and says "We need to split up and search. There could be survivors. Be careful you two and hunt well. If they are unarmed don't attack them.

They both bow and head in different directions as He takes another path, moving deeper into the labs and offices. They all move off being very careful. Awe'tesh pulls out his two swords, Amaunet pulls out her spears and Ashik takes out a spear.

Amaunet moves quickly and quietly crouching down as she spies foot prints left by some of the hard meats. She moves down the hall looking up constantly knowing they like to come from above. She continues down the hall being weary of each vent. Her spears ready she moves down the hall looking into each lab finding nothing. She continues on down till the end of the hall. She opens the next door and her eyes light up. She growls "Pauk!" A burst of bullets tares by her as she whips her body down. She rolls to the side quickly avoiding a second spray strikes right where she was. The being holding the pulse rifle being a hard meat with some sort of cyber implant that has a ear coming off from it to catch remote signals. She growls and sticks her head around the corner again and flashes back letting more bullets fly harmlessly by. She clicks on her com as she pulls out her suriken and throws it with all her might. Just as the creature lets out another burst, the blades streak cutting right though the neck of the hard meat burring into its spine. A stray bullet strikes her in the arm making her curse over the com.

Ashik continues down the walk way finding a tube that goes down. He gazes down grasping a cable noting the prints leading down. He quickly makes his way down the cable landing on a solid object and a hole beside it He makes his ways into the hole and looks around. He can feel the humidity here and knows he must be near the hive.

Ashik continues down the tunnel and moves quickly and quietly down the tunnel the metal suddenly and resin now prevalent as he crouches he looks around. He takes off two triangular objects and throws one on each side of the tunnel. They activate and drill in locking into place and a visible laser grid appears. He growls and continues to walk porously down the tunnels as it gets warmer and warmer.

The shaft comes out in a wide open area that looks like it could be the cargo hold. The walls coated in resin. In the center is a huge mass of pulsating girth of a egg sack suspended from the roof by resin strands, on the other end young queen. Not yet fully grown but already producing eggs. Her crown swoops back majestically her huge arms curled around her like she is hugging herself in her sleep.

He hears a zap like a bug hitting a bug zapper behind him and quick screech of pain. He turns back and detaches his bomb. He leaves it there and walks back quickly his eyes widening as He spots more hard meat all with pulse rifles and the same cyber implants on their heads. He growls and activates his burner as he takes aim. They are on the other side of the laser net hissing at him. One is in pieces on the floor. He grins and begins to fire shooting though their chests thinking they are confused by the net.

He continues to fire as 2 more die suddenly there is a scream of pain over his com coming from his daughter. He stops dropping his guard for a second screaming "Amaunet are you okay? PAUK!" A grenade strikes him right in the chest blowing him back from the under barrel launcher. He gasps as his body is riddled in pain. He looks down at the carnage that is his chest. He growls pulling himself up propping himself against the wall his plasma caster continues to fire finishing off the 3 left.

He hefts himself up his green blood dripping from the numerous wounds. Punching the command to shut off the grid he walks though avoiding the acid. Once away from it he growls "Amaunet are you ok?" He reaches back unhooking his med kit to seal the wounds with the gel as he walk having some already prepared mixed with a activator that flares up when it contacts blood to seal a wound instantly. He roars in pain as the stuff burns on his chest sealing himself up. He moves to the shaft to begin his climb.

Amaunet grunts and fixes the hole in her arm with the same blue gel she hisses as it reacts sealing it up while telling Her Father and Brother to watch out they are the augmented hard meat. She knows that she will heal soon. She grits her teeth her fangs glisten in the light. Once done she walks over and picks up the ooman made rifle. She takes it and walks out the door to check more of the labs. Opening up one of the many labs she spots two more hard meats chewing on some ooman. Their inner teeth plunging into the body over and over again as they eat, the body jerks with each slam of the inner mouths.

She grins and brings the gun to bare firing a grenade in and lets the door close. She runs down a bit and the door blows out as the blast ripples out from the lab blowing everything up inside. She grins and takes a peek in and notes they are dead now. She continues down the way tossing the gun aside. She spots another lab and tries the door, it seems locked. She turns her visor to thermal and looks in. there is a male signature in there moving around with a gun.

Thinking quickly she speaks over the com that she has found a surviving ooman that is locked into a room. She continues to watch him though the wall. He seems to continuously moving looking up and at the door his gun pointed at each as he checks them. She can see him shake his head and sit down to eat something. She hears back from her father to wait there and protect the ooman he will be up soon since he spoke some of the English words oomans use.

Ashik moves rapidly down the hall and heads towards his daughter, he continues to head down each corridor checking. He finally finds her walking up he shifts his mask to read heat. He watches and says to her softly. Definitely combat trained ooman Daughter. He continues watching as he glances down to see where his son is. He notes by the dot that he is on the other side of the station. He turns back and nods to Amaunet and moves around her right next to the door. He says "Ooman You are alone there are hard meats around, if you come out we will protect you and bring you to an ooman world."

Lt Max Sheylore cocks his head as he hears a deep guttural voice. He listens and says "Who are you? If everyone else is dead how are you alive?" He trains the pulse rifle at the door waiting for the answer.

Ashik sighs and saying softly to Amaunet. The ooman is not trusting of me. I will tell him the truth maybe he will come out. If not we will leave him here. He turns back and says "I am what you call predator. We won't harm you unless you try to harm us. We will take you with us and bring you to another ooman world. We want to know what happened here too.

Max's eyes widen he can't help but say. "Shit is that Subject 1 out there?" He shakes his head what the hell to do. Go out there maybe die or stay here and most likely die. He sighs and says "Okay I will come out" He walks to the door and stops. He shoulders his gun to prove he doesn't want to cause trouble as he pulls down the barricade he hastily put up on the door and opens it. He steps out and blinks as He sees a huge male Predator and what looks like a human sized one definitely female.

Ashik watches the ooman and nods approvingly as he sees him put his weapon on his shoulder. As the ooman steps out he switches to an ooman view so e can look at the solder. He is thin and very muscular He has a strong chin and deep green eyes almost yellow. He moves with a grace that not many oomans have and caries a pulse rifle and a sword. He holds himself proudly but nervous as to be expected.

Ashik and Amaunet gaze at the ooman taking him in. Ashik moves over and puts his hand on the ooman's shoulder and nods in traditional yautja greeting. His talons being careful not to pierce him giving him a gentle shake.

Max looks up at the huge guy. He must be about seven or eight feet tall and a solid wall of muscle and decked out armor. His body a deep green and has weapons all over his body. His strong fingers end in very wicked and sharp looking talons. His chest though looks bad like he took a massive hit to it. He slowly looks back up to the masked face and nods.

Ashik says "fallow we will make sure you get out and onto ooman world." He continues to gaze at the ooman. Over all a fine specimen of an ooman any other time he would have loved to hunt him. Shaking his head he activates his com and says "Awe'tesh how is it going on your end." He can only hear a grunt and the squeak of a Kainde Amedha and lots of grunts. He growls "Pauk hold on son we are coming." He shifts to English and says "My son is in trouble. We need to go help then we get out of here. I placed a bomb with remote to blow up the hive."

Max hears this and can tell by the way the predator seems to be holding himself he sighs. "You need to rest where is He I will go help him."

Ashik looks down and sighs He knows he is not up to fighting but his boy is in trouble. He looks at the ooman as Amaunet says "I will go with the ooman Father. Go to the ship and rest. It's not too far away. We will be back soon. I can speak enough to get the point across when needed." He ponders this and says "I will let you go to your brother, Daughter but be careful." He kneels down on one knee and brings up the hologram He points to a dot and says "Ooman this is where my son is. My daughter will come with you. She is good fighter too and will be of help. She doesn't speak much ooman but can get point across with few words and body language. "

Max listens to the clicks and growls and then watches the big guy kneels down. He listens to his words and nods. He looks at the map and says "Oh shit that's where they keep subject one. Well we should rescue it too. They have it in stasis there." He nods and starts off with Amaunet right beside him. she has a spear in each hand.

They move fast down the halls. Amaunet can't help but marvel at the grace and precision of ooman beside her. He scans as he moves just as she does. They seem to move as one down each hall towards their goal.

Awe'tesh Moves down the corridor scanning each room. He shifts from pheromone signature. He moves down the hall and his swords at the ready. He looks up too to make sure he gets no surprises. He hears a hiss coming from one of the grates as a Kainde Amedha leaps down. He grins slicing it neatly in half as it falls and continues to walk on. He comes to a right turn but stops. There is four odd signatures in this room. They look like odd Kainde Amedha. He growls and steps inside, the door closing automatically behind him and switches to normal sight.

Before awe'tesh is a four huge Kainde Amedha. They seem to be staring at something in a tube. He growls and runs slashing the first one taking his head by surprise as he lops it clean off. The other three turn and hiss at Him. He gasps as they all have mandibles. He growls and feels dirty seeing these things made from his father's race.

He charges the second dodging the tail only to be hit by another landing a solid thump just as his father calls to asking if he is okay. He grunts and the second one screams right in his face. Its mandibles splayed. He instinctually gives it a upper cut slamming it back against the wall. He swirls around parring the fourths tail only to get run though by the first. He grunts falling to his knees. The wound closes rapidly and he growls standing up.

The three remaining hybreds go in the defensive as Awe'tesh's swords arch and slash at them scoring just minor wounds. They move extremely fast and very strong. More than once awe'tesh feels himself thrown back landing on his feet from being struck a glancing blow.

Max and Amaunet get closer. They can hear a epic battle going on. Huge crashes and screams. She says softly "Aim right." Max turns hearing Amaunet's melodic voice. He nods and says "will do." They run down the hall and open the door where the battle sounds are coming from. In side they can see Awe'tesh and 3 odd Kainde Amedha fight. Max says "I warned them not to make this kind. They are far too dangerous. It looks like your brother is going many rounds with them. Let's help"

Max takes aim at the one that is farthest and opens fire the bullets doing only minor damage but making it step back with each burst. He sighs and says "I can only hold him there. I can't kill him with this rifle. I need a smart gun to take on these guys.

Awe'tesh hears the rifle going off. Pinning one of the creatures to a wall, it shrieks of pain from the xeno. He continues to fend off two as suddenly spears thrust in at one. He glances over spoting His sister. He grins and doubles his efforts slashing and weaving.

Max checks his counter it's nearing empty. He pulls out another clip. As the counter ticks down to zero, he ejects and clips in he slaps the other in, in less than a second. He continues to burst fire on the creature.

Amaunet spins and ducks as the tail whizzes by her then jabs up using her reach plunging them both deep into its chest. She yanks them out spinning the blood off from them she backs away dodging the tail again.

Awe'tesh ducks and weaves the tail and growls as the tail swishes by, he slashes taking its tail off. He growls as it leans back to scream in pain. He swings his sword in a quick ark. There is a slight squeaks and the head falls from the hybred. He grins and leaps over his sister rushing the one that the ooman is pinning. He growls and ducks the bullets advancing.

Amaunet spins to the left and ducks the tail. She backs as the creature swings its claws continuing to parry and thrust. She grins and blocks the next tail slash and before it can recover she stabs both spears into its throat and rips from the center out severing its head.

Awe'tesh stays low growling and cutting off the creatures legs with two swings of his sword. As it topples Max instantly stops the bursts and Awe'tesh cuts the last head off making it tumble.

Once the last one is dead he stands up looking at the ooman. He turns and says "Sis who is this?" Amaunet replies "He is the only surviving ooman left. We will drop him off on an ooman world. He asked to help you. He seems like a worthy ooman."

Atesh nods to the ooman and then turns his attention to the pod that the creatures were looking at. It's a blue gel that swirls with a sort of fog. There is a outline in the glass it is huge. Almost 9 feet tall but other than that Nothing can be seen.

Max says "This is subject one. The others were turned into these things. It was caught on a planet near here that we caught the Xeno's with on it. He sighs and sits down as awe'tesh approaches the tube. He looks it over and looks at the computer. He opens his wrist comp and hacks in immediately. He turns it off and opens the pod. His as the figure comes into view his eyes widen and he gasps in shock.


	8. Chapter 8

Wow I really messed up this chapter. I had to re-write it. I feel so bad I let it out so badly written before. I tried to fix it up and make it more reader friendly. Again sorry all!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my characters. Amaunet is owned by herself. If you want to read some other good fan fics look her up.

Hunters Way Chapter 8

Awe'tesh's eyes widen as He stares up. The giant being is yautja. Its skin much like cheetah soft beige and a cream off white patch on its front and currently it is only wearing its netting and loin cloth. The being has mammoth muscles and is all female. She looks like she could throw a male around like a ragdoll. Her body starts tumbling forwards and Awe'tesh runs catching her body over his shoulders. He walks over gently putting her on a table. He looks at the ooman warrior and asks. "Armor where?"

Max thinks for a minute. "It should be just down the hall three doors down on the right. That's where they keep all the artifacts they find. He continues to look around watching up and the door reading for any ambush.

Awe'tesh walks towards the door. He says softly "Stay" He quickly changes to yautja and states "check her for being infected Sis." He turns and heads out. Moving quickly down the hall to three doors down on the right and opens it.

Amaunet gazes with her thermo and scans over the female's chest. She growls noting there is a embryo and it's nearing term. It's going to be bursting out very soon. She growls softly in ooman "She is infected. "

Max hears this and Nods "Yes They wanted a hybrid queen to see what would happen. I think those four were trying to get her out so their queen could hatch. The doctors could have removed it and save her but they are all dead. They would cut it out of her just as it hatched."

Awe'tesh enters in the storage area, He looks in boxes and finds nothing. He growls a bit and opens his wrist comp and scans the room He finds a switch and panel that slides to the side on the back wall. He pushes the switch and a compartment opens revealing the females armor and weapons, huge assortment of them. He quickly clips the weapons he can to the armor and takes the armor down and carries it back.

Awe'tesh comes back in lugging all the armor. He gently puts it down and asks Amaunet "is she clean?" He looks over at the female still out cold.

Amaunet shakes her head and says "No she in infected and the oomans that could save her are dead. It is very near the hard meat is already stirring."

Awe'tesh cocks his head and says "They could take it out?" Amaunet nods and says "when it is near term the ooman here said they could remove it.

Awe'tesh nods and reaches over his shoulder and pulls out his med kit and says "I need yours too sis." She hands her med kit to him as well and watches as he takes two needles of sedative and plunges them into the yautja's abdomen using both since the dosages are lower for their bodies. He looks over to Amaunet and says "get Him to the ship Sis and I will see what I can do here. Let Father know I will be there soon one way or another."

Amaunet looks at her brother; she can see him pulling out some tools already. She grins knowing he will do his best. She looks over at the ooman and says "Let's go to ship." She turns and heads out with Max coming behind her.

Max moves along the hall with her and says "Umm what about that Guy? He isn't a predator. Whatever he is, will he be okay alone with it?"

Amaunet nods and says "that is my brother and he will be fine. He is very good at just about everything he does. He knows yautja bodies he can do It." they continue to move to the ship and enters.

Awe'tesh can feel there is not much time if he is to save her life. He quickly slips the webbing off her right shoulder pulling it down to the nipple of her right breast and takes the cutting tool which looks like a long blade that is rounded. He quickly slices in using his thermo to make sure the cut is right over her ribs.

Awe'tesh grabs two spreaders and puts them in the cut opening up wide. He looks around not having any saw for her bones he sighs and flicks open his wrist blades and heat it with the laser sight on his plasma caster. When it glowing red he carefully cuts the two ribs, He gently reaches in just as the thing lunges. The mouth of the hard meat pierces though his hand getting its shoulders stuck as he grows closing his hand around its body. It snarls from the back of his hand trying to get free. He starts to pull it out and notices as his blood is running down its back.

He hisses "Pauk!" He pulls his hand out with the creature still though it. The act of yanking it out he sees his blood drip into the wound. His eyes widen again as a huge roar tares out of the female. He watches the wound already starting to close.

Her eyes flash open as her body is alive with fire. She can actually feel her muscles tightening up. Her body bucks and she roars. She looks over into the face plate of a being. He has a hard meat right though his hand. He quickly breaks its head and pulls it up tossing it to the side. He goes to her armor quickly and grabs her med kit and walks back over pulling out the sleeping drug.

Awe'tesh says softly in a almost purr. "You will be fine when you wake." He moves the needle t her abdomen and nods pushing in and depressing the plunger. He watches her eyes noticing they are odd. He shifts his view to the ooman spectrum and he gazes into emerald green and very reflective eyes.

The female feels suddenly comfortable hearing the purring voice. She blinks as she feels warmth flow though her and didn't even realize he put the drug into her already. Her eyes flutter and close drifting off to sleep.

Awe'tesh watches as she falls asleep and puts the bit of ribs back. He puts out a burner and grabs part of the bench breaking it and crumbling it into the burner. He puts a blue liquid over it. The orange flame turns blue and the items turn into a blue gel paste. He carefully holds the rib in place and spreads the blue gel over he cut ends. There is a searing sound and he gently lets it go. The calcium is already visibly building around it welding it together.

He takes the out the clamp and pinches the wound close spreading the blue gel down the wound sealing it closed. Once that is done he gently wraps her wraps a bandage just under her arm pit and over her right shoulder then beings to put her armor on her. Taking great care with the armor as he puts it on so not to scratch anything. The armor is a dark green almost black with silver trim. She has silver beads in her dreads.

Once he is done clipping everything to her holsters He carefully lifts her up, which looks a bit silly considering how big she was. He begins to carefully maneuver her though the halls walking sideways as to not hit her. His arms hold her as close to cradled as he can get so she doesn't jostle much. He switches his sight to pheromones to keep watch for hard meats. He moves around the corner to see one standing right in the way.

Awe'tesh growls "Pauk! Can't we get a break?" He turns to put the female down. He roars loudly as a tail appears though his shoulder He ignores the pain slowly putting her down making sure to not to jostle her. He can feel actually the mouth coming down to try and kill him. His elbow is quicker shooting backwards and slamming into its teeth busting them all out.

The Yautja opens her eyes briefly hearing a sharp scream. She looks down and her eyes widen as there is a tail sticking out of the being carrying her. She feels him putting her down carefully even though he has a terrible wound. She blinks seeing his elbow fly back and actually breaks the hard meats teeth; she then sinks back into blackness again.

Awe'tesh spins around growling as He grabs the Kainde Amedha's head. He growls plunging it's on tail still in his shoulder into its own head burring right up to his shoulder. It squawks once and falls over in death throws ripping its tail out of him.

Awe'tesh looks at the hard meat and sighs having to leave the trophy at time. He turns and carefully picks the female and continues to walk his wound closing as they go healing completely. He finally steps into the ship and seals the door. He makes his way to the med bay. The door opens for him and he walks in laying her on the table. He activates his comp and says "Father I am on board and in med bay you can take off."

Ashik hears his son's words and barks "take off!" He sighs still holding his chest in the pain. He waits as the pilot starts pulling away and triggers the remote bomb. The whole satellite begins to buckle and ripple. They fly out away from the blast to come. The whole place starts to decompress sucking into its self and then explodes. The shockwave rattling the ship it while they continue on the trail of the bad blooded ooman.

Ashik stands up walking down the hall he heads to the meeting hall. He walks in seeing the Ooman and Amaunet talking. He sits down keeping his mask on for now. He looks at them both and says in ooman "is there a world on this path you would like to go?" He pulls up a holographic map from his wrist comp and points to where they are now.

Max looks at the map; he was talking to Amaunet as best as their limited vocabulary can, about their culture and looks on life. He keeps trying to figure out why a human would join up with the yautja. However due to the language barrier He couldn't ask her. He looks over as a good sized Yautja walks in and sits down. He listens to him and watches the map appear over the wrist computer. He sighs and taps his finger on the table for a minute. He looks up and says. "May I ask what this human is here for? How did she join?"

Ashik looks at the human curiously and says "why you know?" Max replies "I want to know before I make a decision that is definitely going to change my life." Ashik nods hearing this and says "She is my daughter. Found on a station like where you were. Bad bloods attacked left no one else alive but her and Awe'tesh. I took them each in. they are my children."

Max ponders this and looks at the map again. If he left now he could not get to know this woman. He grins and says "What if I want to stay? Would you allow me to hunt with you and your family? Ashik is taken back at the question. It's true this ship can hold 10 easily 15 if they were friendly. He looks right in the ooman's eyes, and says "if you stay you will follow our lead or betray us?"

Max says without pausing "I would fallow you. Humans put me out there to get rid of me. It's all because I dared to question their ethics so they showed me them by shipping me out to that place to rot away. It was almost the end of me. This guy came in saying he needed to repair a few things. Next thing we know a few xenos start attacking. They even could use guns. It was a slaughter and they also freed the xeno's we had which is how you found me locked in a room. It was the best option I had with no transportation so I could take them out one at a time."

Ashik nods just one against those is staggering odds. This ooman had some survival skills but will be trained. "You will put away gun. You will start training our way tomorrow. You can and when you take your chiva you may join the clan. Amaunet show him to one of the free rooms. I am going to go check on Awe'tesh.

He gets up and walks out heading down to the med bay. He was told there was a female Yautja and if Awe'tesh brought her here He will most likely need help. He steps inside and spots Awe'tesh sitting there looking over scans and he has his wrist comp up with a picture of yautja biology. It's a outline of a female and he seems to be complaining the two.

Ashik smiles taking off his mask and sits next to his son. He looks at the readings over his shoulder and says "Well is she going to make it?" Awe'tesh smiles up at his father and nods. "Yes now that the hard meat queen has been removed, but some of my blood got into her. I am not sure what will happen. So far it has just made her muscles and bones are denser and her skin has become very hard to cut according to the readings. But I don't know what else yet."

Ashik nods and looks at the bandaged wound he says "You cut her open and removed the hard meat? That is pretty advanced Son. You did me very proud. She is a young huntress but you can tell she has seen much, just how she looks. I would say she is only a hundred or one hundred and fifty years old, just about mating age."

A melodic voice says "I am one hundred and fifty five actually. Thank you for the complement and for looking after me. I think we have much to discuss I don't remember much. The only think I remember is a tail sticking out of your shoulder as you were carrying me."

Ashik smiles and gets up. He bows to the female as Awe'tesh does the same. She nods her head and sits up. Ashik says "I have to get back to the bridge Awe'tesh knows more about what happened than I. I will come back in a bit and see how you both are doing." He turns and leaves.

Awe'tesh sighs and shakes his head and says softly "Well I guess Father is right. Hmmm before I tell you can I ask your name?" The female reaches up and takes off the mask and gently paces it on the bed beside her. She looks over at the strange creature that calls a yautja father and one of the most successful ones at that given his arbiter armor. She says "I am called Guan U'sl-kwe (night death) you can call me Guan. What's your name?" Awe'tesh smiles liking the name, it definitely suits her. He says "Awe'tesh it's nice to meet you."

Awe'tesh looks down at the charts and puts them down. He says "well I don't know much, you may know more. When I found you, you were in a tube already impregnated with a queen hard meat. I went to find your armor and had my Sister scan for infections. She found a queen in you. I had to cut you open to remove it. Unfortunately the hard meat was too close. It lunged out just after the bone was removed it plunged into my hand. After killing it I closed you up and brought you here. I did have one of those things attacks me as you remember. I killed it and got you here and the lab was destroyed. That's all I know."

Guan listens to this creature his voice a definite purr. She listens to the story remerging flashes of what happened. Amazed that this being could even lift her, he must be incredibly strong. She gazes down his body to his weapons and he has beautiful taken care of claws. She wonders just what might be behind the mask. She shakes her head of these odd thoughts and says "I was trying to help some students. We had a chiva go wrong. A ooman squad decided to eradicate the hive we were caught in between. I think what happened is we took out too many of each. I remember pain in my chest then I woke up seeing you."

Awe'tesh nods as he listens when she is done he says "Most oomans seem to be good at messing things up. I don't know how most of them survive. He sighs again and reaches up while saying "You can move around a bit but there is something else we need to talk about." He removes his mask and gently puts it on the table. He looks at her and says "when I was removing the queen she went through my hand. Unfortunately some of my blood got into you. My blood has a certain issue with it. It can change others somewhat. No you won't grow fur or a tail like me. But you have denser muscle and skin that will be very hard to cut even for yautja weapons. Your bones are now very strong too. So it's very hard to break them. Your healing rate has increased so a knife would will close in a hour or two instead of weeks. Other than that I don't know what else has changed. But I am sorry for this happening." He bows his head and sighs.

Guan listens with interest her eyes looking at the Awe'tesh's face He has sharp fangs and reflective eyes. All and all a very strong proud face that is very expressive. She listens with curiosity blinking as she hears she is now stronger and her skin is tougher. She unsheathes her wrists blades and draws them over her hand. There is absolutely no damage. She looks back up seeing Awe'tesh looking at her funny. She looks down again and says "It's okay Awe'tesh I know you did not mean anything by it. Will you help me adjust to all of this and let me know if there will be more surprises?"

Awe'tesh nods and smiles a bit. "Thanks Guan I will do my best to help you. Would you like to contact your clan? I am sure you would like to be there with them instead of here."

Guan shakes her head and says "My clan is no more. The hive incident ended it. I am the only one left. Do you think Your Father would allow me to stay here? I will bring honor to your clan." She gazes at the being and shivers a bit as she smells him for the first time. She blinks and mentally slaps herself at the warm feelings. Why would she feel this way especially towards this being?

Awe'tesh nods and says "I will ask." He activates his com and puts his mask on. He asks if it would be okay if Guan can stay. He waits at the pause and he hears. "Yes its fine Son and his father closed the link" Awe'tesh cocks his head thinking her heard his father laughing. He takes the mask off and says "You are welcome to stay." His body shivers a bit as he smells something odd in the air. He tries to ignore it as he smiles at Guan.

Guan feels relief she can't help but smile thinking. "This family is amazing, they are so willing to help others they have great honor. She then gets curious about Awe'tesh's trophies. What kind of hunter is he?

Awe'tesh gets up and walks over he says "does the wound hurt?" He looks down at the bandages. There is very little glowing green blood on the bandage. Guan says "Not at all." She shivers as his male scent washes over her. She can't help but love it making her feel different. Awe'tesh also shivers and nods. His nose continues to take in her scent. It reminds him of the sea with some sort of flower kind of smell like violets and roses together. He gently draws a claw over the bandage cutting it from her shoulder then gently down near the wound. He begins to remove the bandage and see's the wound is healed so well there is just a very small scar there. He takes the bandages and tosses them in the incinerator.

Awe'tesh looks up to ask what is with guan's scent but the door opens. He turns seeing a being that looks like heat waves. It's camouflaged like a yautja. It leaps in as he spins something darts forwards towards Guan. She doesn't even have time to unsheathe her wrist blades. She watches the weapon stream towards her. It suddenly impacts with something as awe'tesh roars. The shimmering shorts out with sparks. Suddenly a tail appears from out of Awe'tesh's back. He grunts "Damn that's twice in one day."

Guan growls angrily, how something dare hurt her Awe'tesh. She blinks and dismisses that though for a second. Her arm swings out around Awe'tesh and Her wrist claws cut the tail off near him. She gets off the bed and moves around Him giving a trill. The Kainde Amedha looks up at the noise and she slits its throat in one quick well practiced slash. It falls over thrashing in death throws. She pulls Awe'tesh back not letting him get hit by the blood. What is going on here a Kainde Amedha using yautja technology? She growls looking over in time to see Awe'tesh pull the tail out of his chest and falls to his knee's His would starts to instantly close. She wonders just when he became hers. Why had she thought that? She looks at this being as it gets to its feet, a whole closing but still there. She thinks He is very strong and I want to make him mine." She blinks and shivers thinking I want to be life mates with this one. But I just don't know why. I just know he feels right."

Awe'tesh gets up watching just how fast Guan took out that Kainde Amedha. He marvels at how fluid she moves and very smart as she trills to get the hard meat to expose its neck by looking up at Her. One swift slash and the thing fall in death. He feels her pull him back and the touch feels like electricity. Why was he feeling like this? Like he has known her his whole life, what is going on with him? He blinks and growls "Father." He runs out of the room with Guan fallowing him easily.

Ashik checks the quadrants He makes sure they are on course. He gave the pilot his down time. He looks out into empty space. Oh how his mate would have loved the children. They are both wonderful. He is so proud of them. He smiles and clicks his mandibles. He hears the pounding of feat as Awe'tesh and the female bolt in.

Awe'tesh looks over his Father and says. "Are you okay Father?" Ashik looks confused and nods. "Of course I am. Why would you ask that? Did something happen?" Ashik cocks his head in curiosity. He can see still wet thwei on Awe'tesh's chest.

Awe'tesh draws in a breath and holds it for a few seconds. He then says "We have a serious problem Father. The ooman we are chasing has also yautja technology. I think he knows we are coming. He set up a trap at the space station and had a Kainde Amedha sneak on using yautja cloaking technology. It stabbed me though the chest. I think it was programmed to kill whatever it found we should bring it to our scientists and see what he is doing to them Father. I know we need to hunt down the bad blood but I think this may be more important. They might be able to find a way to use the control against them or short it out."

Ashik's eyes widen hearing that the hard meats have also cloaking abilities now. He looks over his son and turns to the pilot as he walks back in and asks "where is the nearest science station from here?" Hiju looks up and says "about 3 days away Leader." Ashik states "Set course for that. And contact them that we are on our way." He turns back as he gets the scent of female pheromones. He looks up at Guan and notices her eyes are on Awe'tesh. He turns back to the screen and says "go show her where she can stay Awe'tesh. I am sure she would like to settle in. We have a few female clothes on board you can use if you want. They are there in case of emergency anyways."

Awe'tesh and Guan both bow and head out. Awe'tesh walks down the halls asking "all the rooms are pretty much the same. They are not fancy but you can call it yours." Guan fallows unable to help herself as she watches Him move fluidly no wasted movements. Her eyes roam down over his tone shape and it makes her pant a little. She looks back up trying to ignore the strange feelings running though her body. To try and cool herself down she tries to strike up a conversation by asking "is there any bed rooms with comfortable beds or are they all pretty much alike?"

Awe'tesh hears the question and says "Well they are all pretty firm but I am sure we can fix it so it's comfortable for you." He hmmms and says "I think I have a few thick furs that could help. We can stop at my room first and grab them. "

Guan can actually feel her heart skip a beat hearing she can see this beings room. Her curiosity is very peaked. She says "I would like that very much. " She blurts out before her head realizes it. "Is there any rooms next to yours?"

Awe'tesh doesn't even seem to notice. He just answers "Yes there is one right across from me if you wish." He moves down a few doors and then stops. "Here is mine. The one right across is free." He punches in his code and the door opens. He Lets her walk in first and then walks in behind her.

Guan looks around at the room. It is very simple. The bed has some furs on it; a table is next to the wall with three chairs around it. What stands out is there is a praetorian head that dominates one wall. its skull dominates the wall with two regular hard meats one on either side. She walks up to this inspecting it."

Awe'tesh watches her walk over to his praetorian skull and smiles. He opens the door to his trophy room and walks in. He begins to take off his armor and carefully puts it on the stand. His ears perked if she needs anything.

Guan looks at the skull her mind reeling in wonder of how he has such a skull. She turns and walks to where he went. She looks in at some more trophies mostly Kainde Amedha and 2 ooman skulls. The room is fairly small so these must be his not so important ones. But still having that one in his living area, she says "Awe'tesh tell me about that skull of the praetorian. " Her eyes unable to keep off his body as he takes off his armor reverently, he carefully places each piece on the armor stand locking each piece in its place.

Awe'tesh continues to take off each piece of armor. He says "That was during the chiva with my Sister. We each killed one. The better trophy is at home. I killed the queen during the chiva. There were two others who survived; they are the pilot and helms men. "His body shivers again as he gets another wave of the females scent. It makes his fur want to stand on end due to the tingly effect of it in such a close area.

Guan's eyes widen she gasp "You killed the queen?" Her body shivers as she too gets his scent. She closes her eyes and pants softly. She wants to know all about Awe'tesh now. He is such a strong being. She opens her eyes getting her feelings under control.

Awe'tesh says "Yes I killed her and took her head. It was a very hard battle. My Sister and the other two almost died several times. But all and all it was a great hunt. After that I haven't been able to hunt much due to having to track this bad blood we are after. Just a few times but after it's over I will take time to hunt and get some more worthy trophies."

Awe'tesh turns around and smiles He walks over to a compartment by the door. He opens it and pulls out three huge and very fluffy skins. He turns around and says "shall we go and see your place?" Guan nods and they head across the hall. Awe'tesh gives her the combination on the door and they enter.

This one is much like Awe'tesh's set up just the same other than a few furs on the bed already for warmth. She looks around there is a bathroom with a pool for bathing. She opens the other door for a trophy room. She grins and like Awe'tesh she begins to take her armor. Awe'tesh takes off the thin furs and spreads two of the bigger furs over the hard matrices. He puts the other over it like a sheet to keep her warm. Unconsciously feeling proud she will be sleeping in the furs he had got.

Guan stops as she thinks "I definitely want him as a life mate. He has already accomplished a lot and I want to see what else he will do. She clicks her mandibles. She continues to think. "Would he accept me? I know it's so soon. But I feel like I known him all my life." She finishes and walks out. Awe'tesh is sitting in a chair waiting. She walks over and sits down on the bed and looks down in surprise. It's very soft and comfortable. She looks back up at Awe'tesh.

Awe'tesh chuckles seeing her reaction to the bed, he chuckles and purrs softly. "Is the room okay?" His eyes unable to stay away from her, his eyes meet hers and he is glad he has fur or Guan would see him blush.

Guan looks around and says "This is just fine thank you Awe'tesh." Her eyes gaze into his and she cannot see to look away again. She says "would you ever consider being my life mate?" she gasps as she didn't think and just blurted that out.

Awe'tesh blinks as he wonders if he just heard her right. He looks at the shock on her face after asking. Like it was something she didn't mean to say but it just came out. He makes to look like he is thinking but already knows the answer. He asks "are you sure this is what you want? I know most yautja tend to be with many mates."

Guan looks at him listening. He is not saying no. He just wants to know why. She closes her eyes for a second and starts to speak. "Awe'tesh there is something about you that draws me too you. I can't not put my finger on it, but I feel like I have known you all my life. The truth be told I honestly never found a yautja that I would even want to mate. Most of them are just want to impregnate you and run. Then I met you. You went though smart hard meats and regular ones. Cut a queen out of me and saved my life. Then took a tail though your body twice while with me and truth be told I find you very attractive. You have also earned great honor and I want to be there to see what else you will accomplish."

Awe'tesh nods and says "I have had the same feeling. It's a bit daunting but I can't ignore it. I feel like I have known you too. It's very different; I am not use to these kinds of feelings. Every fiber of my being wants to wake up with you every day. If we commit to this it's for life. I would not want anyone but you. So my answer is yes Guan I will be your life mate."

Guan blinks not really expecting him to say yes. Her heart skips a beat and she gets up walking over she lifts Awe'tesh right out of his seat into a hug. She darts her head forwards and her mandibles flare around his muzzle giving him what is as close as a yautja can to a kiss. Awe'tesh's tongue slips into her mouth. Her own tongue slides over it noting how raspy it is. She holds him in a hug kissing him for all she is worth. After almost a minute of kissing him, she draws back and chuckles as they are both purring together. She marvels at the feeling. She walks over to the bed and sets him down, sitting beside him she gazes at him, her heart pounding hard in her chest.

Awe'tesh pants too as he rests his head on her bicep. He looks up into those beautiful eyes and knows he wants wake to those eyes every day. He purrs happily and rubs his cheek against the bicep scenting her like a cat would. He leans up and kisses her again right on the mandibles. His tongue wrapping around each one in turn, caressing them with the roughness sending a huge shiver though Guan's spine. He smiles drawing his muzzle away and says "I think we need to let Father know soon. I don't know how good my control will be.

Guan chuckles and wraps her arm around awe'tesh and hugs him close. Her life feeling very complete now, she pauses for a minute. She cocks he head and says "Awe'tesh I do have one question. Would you allow me to hunt with you when you do?" Her eyes seem a bit worried as she looks down at Awe'tesh right into his eyes.

Awe'tesh cocks his head at the question and says in a soft purr. "Of course you can hunt with me. You are always welcome beside me Guan. I won't be secretive nor push you away. If we can have children I will be right by your side always to help with them and be there for you. I believe in a fifty/fifty relationship, we each help each other"

Guan blinks her mandibles slack with shock. Awe'tesh wanted to share everything with her. No lying no pushing her away. He wants to help her in every way. She purrs and wraps her arms around him drawing him into her lap and just hugs unable to form words as she feels it in her very core that he means every word.

Guan says softly "Awe'tesh let's talk to him tomorrow about this. I don't even want to sleep alone tonight. I want you right beside me. It is going to be so lonely tonight even."

Awe'tesh grins and slips off her lap. He says"then you won't sleep alone." He activates his comp and stating "Father if you need Guan she will be in my room tonight. Tomorrow will you life mate us? Don't worry we won't do anything until after that but we don't want to be alone tonight. He clicks it off before getting an answer and grins he takes Guan's hand and pulls her up. He takes back the furs and walks back to his room with Guan fallowing him.

Ashik can't help but chuckle at his son's words. He opens his com to Ka'Leb. "Father it looks like your grandson will be life mated tomorrow. I will let you know the time. That boy works fast. I don't think she knew what hit her. "He can hear laughing on the other end. Ka'Leb gasps out finally. "I will be there son. I think I know what kind of present I would like to give them. Oh and you may want to check up on your daughter too. They are still talking in the meeting room. It's been hours. I think if they keep it up you will have a double mating to perform. Ka'Leb turns off his com and starts to draw up plans for his gifts. Ashik shakes his head and laughs. "Well if it does happen it will be a double blessing. But the ooman has to go on a chiva first. I best warn them. He gets up and heads towards the meeting room.

Max sits across from Amaunet; He looks at the mask hiding the face of Amaunet. He is sure she is Human or at least mostly. She seems to have long curved fingernails that are all back that end in points. They look more like claws then finger nails. Her voice is soft but there is a strange lisp to it. Her hair is blond done in dreads like the predators. He wonders why she is staring at him. He looks in to those ice blue eyes on the mask and wonders.

After gazing at him for a while trying to size the ooman up, She says "Tell me past." She cocks her head and hopes she got the words right.

Max nods and says "well that's a long one. I don't know much about my long past but when I was around seven. I was found by the colonial marines I was the only survivor on the planet they were colonizing by Weyland industries. From what I was told it was a xeno infestation. But how they got there was a mystery. I was rescued and adopted by the marines. They were called Odin's Ravens. I guess it has something to do with earth myth but I don't know much about that. They raise me the best they could. I pretty much went into training since I was seven. The Ravens were very good at eradication of the Xeno's in their hives. "He pauses and says "can you take off your mask. I would like to see you instead of steel. It's a beautiful mask but I prefer seeing people"

Amaunet shrugs and reaches up. She takes off the hoses that pump air into her mask. She then releases the mask and draws it off putting it down carefully on the table. Ice blue eyes are the first thing Max notices, then the scar of her clan on her forehead. She has full lips and what seem to be small fangs in her mouth. Her skin has darkened strips all over it where her skin took on what looks like tiger strips. Even her eyes have darkened area like she is wearing mascara around them. The slight differences give her an exotic look. He wonders what sort of story she has to be here with the hunters.

Max nods and says "thank You." He continues "Well the Ravens became well known for getting the job done. Then they sent us into a hell hole of a hive it was huge. Biggest hive I have ever seen even in text books. It was there for so long there was barely any wildlife left around the continent. There were miles upon miles of hive. I am sorry about the next part and you will understand why."

He pauses for a few and says "We also had tranquilizers they supplied with orders to use them and get samples. That is not what we were for but they had connections and orders are orders." He sighs "when we got there was already a battle going on. When we went in we found the Yautja and Xeno's already deep in battle. It was to say the least brutal. There was plasma blasts and blades flying every there was so much blood. We radioed H.Q. for orders. They said to attack both bring out some of the both of them. We laid into both with smart guns and pulse riffles. We dished out lots of damage. We shot 4 of each with the tranquilizers. Well only a few of us made it out of there. When we got back I sort of went off the deep end and yelled at them. Cause of that they decided to pay me back by stationing me on the very station they had brought the Yautja and xeno's. Well that's where you found me. One of the bugs changed into a queen. We kept them in the cargo bay and had them impregnate the predators. Once that was done, we opened the doors and flushed them out. The last one ready to hatch was the females. We froze her and it so it wouldn't till we were ready for it. "

They both turn to hear the door open and her father walks in. He sits down looking at His daughter and then the ooman. He turns back to Amaunet and says in their own language. "Awe'tesh and the Yautja Guan are going to be life mated tomorrow Daughter. If you are thinking the same for this one you must wait till after he goes on his chiva. After that I would not have an issue. We will start training him tomorrow." He gets up and says in English. "Get sleep tomorrow you start training. Amaunet will show you to your quarters. "He exits and chuckles at the shocked look on his daughters face.

Amaunet shakes her head and blushes watching her dad leave. Max notices the blush and says "what did He say?" Amaunet says "Well he said you would start training tomorrow for your chiva. You will learn to fight as the Yautja do. If you prove worthy you will be allowed to join the clan."

Max nods saying "Training is fine It would be nice to get a routine again I am soft due to that place. Anyways Three days before you came, we were hailed by this huge ship. They needed some minor supplies and needed help fixing their engines. The shuttle docked next thing we know we were being shot at by xeno's. They pretty much took the place apart killing people as they stormed the satellite. They took what they could and left some of those bugs here for clean up I guess. They took the other yautja's weapons and armor but the females the kept hidden and they didn't bother to search well. They left and well the rest you know.

Amaunet nods and says "I will show you to your room then we sleep. Tomorrow will come early. She takes and clips her mask to her hip and walks out with max fallowing. He watches her move much like that other being Awe'tesh. Very fluid and no wasted movements, her hips swaying gently as she walks. He blushes and looks back up at the back of her head. They move to a door and she turns showing him how to enter the code for the door. She enters and begins to show him how things worked in his room. Once done She points next door and says "If you need something that's my room." She turns and heads to her room leaving him for the night thinking "Tomorrow should be interesting." She goes in her room and pulls out a data pad and begins to learn more of the ooman language.


End file.
